Rangers: Part 01 – The Disappearance
by Star-Eva01
Summary: In the year 2186, the Rangers need help as an unknown alien race is starting to destroy the League and a artificial intelligence system from the present has the answers: Team Possible. Kim Possible\Galaxy Rangers Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_**Timestamp: Event T-1.5 hours and counting...**_

_**Location: NORAD, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado**_

It had been a quiet month for the men and women of NORAD: just the run of the mill stuff, like tracking two satellites falling out of orbit, or watching the launch of their replacements a few weeks earlier. Of course they always held their breath during those launches since they represented a forty-eight month building process, but outside of that things were pretty normal… in fact, it was so normal that it was hard sometimes for those sitting at the consoles monitoring space debris and working hardware that floated around the planet to remember what occurred not that long ago.

And, if one of them did forget, all it took to bring back those memories was to look at some of the pictures hanging on the back wall of the Main Monitoring room.

Although it was normally frowned on to have pictures hanging on the walls in the Cheyenne Mountain complex outside of personal quarters, the commanders of all operational shifts had talked to the commanding General and got him to approve of the pictures once they explained their reasoning for having them. The commanders then hung seven pictures.

Seven pictures that where taken by different persons, in seven different cities across America.

All of them with a common theme: all seven showing destruction. Destruction that staggered the imagination.

The first picture was a screen capture taken from a TV news cameraman that worked for a station in California, in the city of Los Angeles. What it showed was unquestionably the Griffith Observatory, or what was left of it as it also clearly showed that part of the building was flattened or missing.

No one knew for sure who took the second picture, but it was clearly taken in Salt Lake City, Utah. It was a picture of the organ that was always seen in the background when the Mormon Tabernacle Choir preformed on television. The picture also clearly showed that most of the roof of the Tabernacle was missing, and a beam of sunlight was shining directly on the organ.

The third was taken in St. Louis, Missouri, by a newspaper reporter. The picture was of the St Louis Arch as it lay on the ground looking like a giant pretzel twist that had been broken in two.

The next was taken in Texas, near San Antonio. Like the first picture, it was a screen capture from a TV news cameraman from one of the local stations. The picture showed a simple limestone building that was constructed in the 18th century that had at one time been used as a Spanish Mission. It was missing one corner on the south side, and the damage gave the illusion that someone had shot the old building with a very large gun and had just nicked it.

The fifth was taken in New York and was, in fact, a collage of pictures. It was made up of photos that showed The Statue of Liberty, The Empire State Building, The Brooklyn Bridge and the UN General Assembly Building. Lady Liberty was missing her torch, the Empire State Building was missing the top tower complex, the bridge was missing some of the cables along with part of the decking, and the UN General Assembly Building was missing one complete side and in it's place, laying upside down, was a statue of a gun with a twisted barrel that had stood out front of the building. was now sticking out of the building where the missing wall should have been.

The sixth was taken in Orlando, Florida, by a reporter for the Times. The picture was of the Bio-Sphere from the Mouse-Eared "Future World" theme park. The magic wand on the sphere had the globe logo from another theme park skewered on it. The whole thing was lying on the ground with two black holes in the parking lot that so closely bracketed the whole thing that it gave the illusion of being part of it. The picture was taken from a helicopter that had to have been hovering high above and looking straight down on the site: making the whole thing look like a giant copy of the Mouse-Eared corporate logo poking at a large meatball with a stick.

The last was shot in Middleton, Colorado. It was taken by a Middleton High School Newspaper reporter and showed the Middleton Mad-Dog Football Stadium dressed out for graduation. It clearly displayed half of the seats missing, looking like they had been ripped out by something like a giant hand. There were people seated in the stands that were left and a large number of black gowned folks moving about on the field.

But there was something else common in each picture: A machine with four gray legs connected to a red and black saucer-like body. The whole thing looked like some giant crab from a bad 1950's sci-fi movie.

At the Griffith Observatory picture, the machine could be seen standing in the background. The same with the picture from Salt Lake, the alien-looking crab's pod top was seen though the hole in the roof. The picture from Texas had one laying on its side with a leg missing and a large hole showing at the top. The collage from New York showed one moving behind Lady Liberty, the Empire State Building had one with a leg raised as it was removing the tower. The picture of the Brooklyn Bridge showed a number of large helicopters with cables looped around a fallen pod as they tried to lift the thing off the bridge. And the UN General Assembly Building had two of the alien crab pods in it: one standing up in the background and another towering over the building with a leg raised like it was getting ready to stomp on some small insect that had gotten in its way. The picture from Middleton showed one flat on the ground dead center of the stadium, its legs sprayed out like someone had stepped on it.

The pictures had been up for a week, maybe two, when Lieutenant General Robert Smith entered the monitoring room on his normal inspection visit. As he looked at the back wall, he saw that someone had made a banner that ran the length of the pictures and had taped it above them. The banner only had one word on it written in very large letters:

Remember.

Lieutenant General Smith left the monitoring room without saying anything to anyone. He had gone straight to his office and, picking up his phone, made three calls. Three days later, Cheyenne Mountain maintenance staff entered the monitoring room and removed the banner. Everyone present turned from their posts and watched the crew remove the paper banner, then watched as it was replaced with a large bronze framed plaque that was the same size. The plaque had two words engraved on it:

Always Remember.

That was a number of years ago… And as with all things, memory can begin to fade with time, even with reminders. And time tends to dull the senses about an event, even when you experienced the event first hand.

But for some, the memory never fades.

Major Michael Collins had been on shift that day and remembered it quite clearly. The now Colonel Collins was halfway done with his twelve hour shift and had just re-entered the Monitoring Center and was looking at the big display board when he saw a alert pop-up.

Before he could say a word, Sergeant Stuart Evans called out to the room at large.

"Attention: Commanding Officer"

Colonel Collins replied, "Yes, Sergeant."

"Colonel, we have just detected a new target." Sergeant Evans said.

Colonel Collins knew that NORAD tracked every 3 centimeter object, or larger, in orbit around the Earth, and also tracked the small particles that were in a kind of "traveling" orbit that encircled both the Earth and the Moon. In partnership with the Jet Propulsion Laboratory (JPL) in California and with NASA, they also keep track of comets or meteors that might impact the Earth or come anywhere near the planet. So, if Sergeant Evans said a new target had just appeared out of nowhere, something was up.

"Report, Sergeant" Colonel Collins replied as he made his way over to Sergeant Evans' console.

"An unidentified target just appeared from the dark side of the moon. There have been no reported additional objects in lunar obit since NASA's last mission four months ago so the space should be clear. Dr. Possible has been good for the past year and hasn't given us any surprises, thank goodness. And the next scheduled mission that would place anything new upstairs would be from the Middleton Space Center, and that's scheduled for launch in three weeks; a re-supply mission to the International Spacestation. However, it wouldn't go anywhere near where this target has appeared, Sir."

"Trajectory?"

"Calculating now, Colonel" Sergeant Evans said has his fingers danced over his keyboard. The answer came quickly.

"Based on the few moments we've been tracking it, Colonel, the computer models are placing it on a trajectory that will bring it straight at us."

Colonel Collins nodded, and then called out to the room at large, "Ok, everyone, let's keep an eye on this. If it's big enough that the space net picked it up that quickly, it could pose a treat that we need to deal with." With that, he turned and made his way over to his desk and picked up the yellow phone receiver.

Just as he had placed the receiver to his ear and punched the solitary button on the base unit, he heard Sergeant Evans call out in an odd tone of voice.

"What the…. Holy Frack…"

Colonel Collins looked up in time to watch Sergeant Evans turn in his chair and call out to tech that was working close by.

"Sergeant Hartford, are you following the updated target trajectory yet?" Sergeant Evans asked the man setting beside him, a Sergeant Jimmy Hartford.

"Picking it up now," Sergeant Hartford replied.

"Good, because I think something must be wrong with my station here. I could have sworn it just told me that the target just changed course and speed. I think I may need to reboot my systems after the diagnostics check completes."

Sergeant Hartford gave no reaction to Sergeant Evans comment. He just nodded his head and said "I've got it locked now Sergeant Evans. I'm giving it the designation "Tango Alpha 150 Delta" and I'm tracking now. Go ahead and run then diagnostics and reboot if necessary. I'll keep watching it until you are back up and ready."

Sergeant Evans nodded and then shook his head. Everything showed normal, but gut instinct told him to reboot his systems and go to manual tracking mode. That same instinct also left a lingering, nagging feeling about this whole situation: something wasn't just right about this, but it wasn't really wrong either.

Colonel Collins finished informing General Smith of the events with the new object in near Earth proximity with a "Yes Sir" and listened as the General disconnected the call on his end. He had just replaced the receiver back on the phone and looked up at the big board to see the target labeled "TA150D" flash from an Orange Color to a Deep Red. Silently he pressed a button on a raised area on his desk. As he did, a large display off to one side of the room changed. The display went from saying "Base Alert Level 5" to "Base Alert Level 4" per his orders from General Smith.

As he got up from his desk and made his way back to where Sergeants Evans and Hartford's consoles where, Colonel Collins saw the other members of the shift look up from their consoles and quickly take a look to the back of the room, then the big board, then back to their consoles. He could not blame them for taking a second to think about it, because he had had the same thoughts himself.

"Status report, Sergeant Evans" Colonel Collins said as he came to stand behind and in the middle to both Sergeants Evans and Hartford.

"Tango Alpha 150 Delta is still on course to enter planet atmosphere, Sir," Sergeant Hartford said as he looked out of the corner of his eye at Evans to see if his console was back up yet.

"Estimated time of impact?" asked Colonel Collins.

"Based on current data, Colonel, it should be sometime in the next hour to hour and a half, Sir." Hartford replied.

Before Colonel Collins could say anything, Sergeant Evans gave his own reply at that information.

"That can't be right."

Colonel Collins looked at Sergeant Evans as his systems completed the reboot and the tracking programs restarted in manual mode. As his fingers danced across the keyboard, the data on his monitor confirmed what his gut was already telling him. When he overlaid the model information tracks for TA150D, he just stared at the screen for a second, blinked hard and then said under his breath "Frack, that's impossible."

"Report, Sergeant Evans" Colonel Collins said in a level tone.

"Sir, when the system first spotted the target it made its time to impact with the atmosphere at just over 2 days. I asked Sergeant Hartford to track the target for me so I could reboot my systems when I thought it had detected an increase in speed and a change in its course," Sergeant Evans said as he paused just a heartbeat than went on. "As you know, Sir, an object on course to Earth will increase its speed somewhat; but it's impossible that it would increase its speed to the point that it would be 240,000 plus mph, Sir." Sergeant Evans spoke with his voice calm, but couldn't hide a bit of surprise that was also in it.

Colonel Collins knew the background information that Sergeant Evans told him. A space-born object would accelerate due to the Earth's gravity as it got close, but that increase would not bring the speed up to the level that was being talked about. That would take an engine or rocket of some kind.

That meant something artificial.

Something that was man-made.

Or, something that was made by aliens.

"Correction. Sir" said Sergeant Hartford breaking Colonel Collins out of a thought he really didn't want to have. "Tango Alpha 150 Delta will now reach planetary atmosphere in just under one hour."

Sergeant Evans turned to his console and looked at the information on the screen. Shaking his head, he spoke clearly as his training over-rode his emotions: "Confirmed, Sir. Tango Alpha 150 Delta has increased its speed. It also appears to have changed course again. Target now appears to be on a trajectory that would take it into Earth Orbit instead of burning up in the atmosphere."

Colonel Collins stood there for a moment, then turned and made his way back to his desk, all the while giving out orders.

"Sergeants Evans, Hartford, I want you tracking that target and nothing else. I want a status report every time anything with Tango Alpha 150 Delta changes or every 60 seconds. Do I make my clear, Gentleman?"

Colonel Collins heard both men reply "Yes Sir" as he again picked up his yellow receiver and punched the button again. As the phone rang, he looked at the pictures on the back wall.

"General Smith: Colonel Collins, Sir. I have an update for you on that earlier situation, Sir. The new target has changed course and speed twice now, Sir. I believe we have a true code 'Invade1' , Sir." Colonel Collins said when General Smith answered the phone.

"Status report, Colonel," Sergeant Evans called out. "Tango Alpha 150 Delta is holding a steady course and speed, Sir."

"Tango Alpha 150 Delta's current trajectory is confirmed, Colonel; if it slows down it will go into orbit on its current heading" added Hartford.

Collins closed his eyes and lowered his head for a second. Then he turned to face the board and said, "It's confirmed, General: we have an 'Invade1', Sir."

Collins listened for a moment then pressed another button on the raised area on his desk. The display off to one side went from saying "Base Alert Level 4" to "Base Alert Level 3". When the change happened, the sound of a horn could be heard from hidden speakers in the room. The horn was followed by a voice calling out a level 3 alert and for all personal to man their stations. The sound and the alert were repeated again then all noise in the control room disappeared.

As Colonel Collins waited for the General's orders, he asked the sergeants "And, if Tango Alpha 150 Delta doesn't slow down?"

"It could bounce off the atmosphere and back into space" was the reply from Hartford.

"Estimated time till it reaches orbit interface?" asked Colonel Collins.

"45 minutes, Sir" replied both men.

Colonel Collins heard General Smith's voice come back over the phone while at the same time he saw a second display beside the one that showed the Base Alert Level change. This display had been showing a single number 5. Now it showed the single number 3.

The heading above the number read "Defcon Level."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Timestamp: Event T-1 hour and counting...**_

_**Location: NORAD, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado**_

Colonel Collins looked at the Defcon board for a moment, gearing himself up for what come next. Then he returned his attention to the phone.

"Confirmed General, we are now at Defcon 3. Please stand by" Colonel Collins said. Then reaching into a drawer of his desk, he removed an Ear-bud. Unplugging the charging wire from it, he hooked it over his left ear and pressed the small button that would turn it on. The ear-bud powered up and was activated. Pressing a button on his receiver, the General's voice could now be heard coming over the device.

Colonel Collins took a moment to look around the room at the men and women stationed inside. He didn't know them all on a personal level, but he knew something about each and everyone of them. Manning one of the tracking stations was Senior Master Sergeant Elizabeth Shackles and Master Sergeant Adam Thomas Mitchell; off-duty he had been given the nickname of 'ATM'. Over at another bank of monitors were two Second Lieutenants: Jay McAdams and Isaac Washington. As he heard the door to the monitoring room open, he saw Airman Chris Matherson and Airman First Class Charles Freeman run into the room and head over to two monitors that watched US airspace.

Collins knew that at that moment, in bases all over the US, if not the world, Men and Women were rushing to stations like the one he was standing in: activating monitoring systems and turning those systems skyward.

"We're getting more information now from the sensor net, Colonel" Senior Master Sergeant Shackles spoke up; her voice was calm and carried a hint of an accent from growing up overseas. "Tango Alpha 150 Delta is smaller then the Lowardian ship, but it's bigger then the old NASA Shuttles."

Master Sergeant Mitchell, seated beside Senior Master Sergeant Shackles, checked some more readings and added "Trying to get a visual fix on the target, Sir. Give me a moment or two."

Colonel Collins nodded his head even as he knew that Master Sergeant Mitchell would not see it, as Master Sergeant Mitchell was busy re-positioning a number of Earth-Observer satellites to look spaceward. Over the ear-bud, he could hear General Smith talking to some higher-ups. He figured it was someone on the Joint Chefs of Staff, but he could also hear the sounds of a group of individuals moving quickly in what sounded like a hallway of some kind. Thinking it might be humorous to watch a 3-star General running down any hallway, Colonel Collins was about to ask for another status report but Second Lieutenant McAdams beat him to it.

"We have Tango Alpha 150 Delta on the Close Orbit Radar screens now, Colonel. Patching the coordinates to Malmstrom, Eielson, Edwards, and Andrews Air Force bases now, Colonel."

"Tango Alpha 150 Delta is reducing speed, Colonel." Sergeant Evans chimed in.

"Recalculating time to Orbital Interface," Sergeant Hartford added.

The door at the back of the room suddenly burst open, and in walked Lieutenant General Robert Smith, followed by a number of others.

"Report, Colonel Collins" Lieutenant General Smith called out the second he was inside the door.

"Sir," Colonel Collins said as he turned to salute the General. "Approximately 30 minutes ago, the system detected a new target that suddenly appeared from the dark side of the Moon. At that time, the system estimated that the unidentified target, Tango Alpha 150 Delta, was on a direct course to impact the atmosphere in aapproximately 48 hours. However, in the time that we have been tracking Tango Alpha 150 Delta it has changed course and speed at least twice. The last update has it now reducing speed."

Colonel Collins pause to take a breath, then spoke out clearly "Status update, Sergeant Hartford."

"Sir," Sergeant Hartford said, not looking up from his console, "Tango Alpha 150 Delta has reduced its speed enough to enter Earth Orbit." Sergeant Hartford paused for a heartbeat. "Whether we want it or not, I think we have visitors 'coming for dinner', Sir," he said with an unseen smile.

Colonel Collin watched Lieutenant General Smith press an ear-bud over his own ear and the whole room heard him say "Yes, Sir, I recommend we launch the Interceptors now."

"Got it, Colonel, locking on and getting a visual now," called out Master Sergeant Mitchell.

"Put it on the big screen," called out General Smith.

The big status screen flashed to show static for a moment, and then a picture of a craft appeared.

The craft was white in Color with light blue trim on what appeared to be wing tips. The blue trim was also around what were clearly engine or rocket pods top and bottom as there was clearly rocket fire coming from one end of the pods. The blue trim was also running down the fuselage from the nose to about midway. The wings looked to be a delta configuration similar to the old NASA Space Shuttles that started just after the half-way point of the ship. There was what looked to be some kind of hatch just forward of the half way point down the fuselage, and on the upper one third of the craft, that looked to be quite large based on the size of the craft. Just past the nose, like the shuttles of old, there were forward facing windows. Using the windows and the hatch as a base, the ship looked quite large.

"Tango Alpha 150 Delta has now achieved Earth orbit, Sir" said Second Lieutenant Washington, calling out to the room at large.

Lieutenant General Smith again reached up to the ear-bud and informed whoever was on the other end of the new information.

Colonel Collins moved over to where Sergeants Evans and Hartford were sitting as he pressed his own ear-bud, deactivating it as he moved. Once there, he bent between the two men and spoke in a low voice.

"Any thoughts?"

Both Evans and Hartford looked at each other then at Colonel Collins before answering.

"I don't think it's Lowardians, Sir" Sergeant Hartford said, also in a low tone.

"I agree, Sir; the shape would appear to have some base in our own aerospace science fields" Sergeant Evans added.

"My thoughts, too" Colonel Collins said, then stood up and moved to where Senior Master Sergeant Shackles and Master Sergeant Mitchell were. Once there, he again bent over and spoke in a whisper.

"Evans, Hartford, and I believe we are not looking at the Lowardians here. Any thoughts?"

Both Senior Master Sergeant Shackles and Master Sergeant Mitchell turned to look at Colonel Collins before answering.

"I concur, Sir, but I really can't explain way. It just doesn't feel right." Senior Master Sergeant Shackles said. "When the Lowardian's were this close, we started to lose satellite commutation worldwide. But we haven't at this time."

Colonel Collins turned to Master Sergeant Mitchell and he just nodded his head. With that, Colonel Collins stood up and looked over to Airman Chris Matherson and Airman First Class Charles Freeman, both of whom were nodding at him. But, before anymore could be said or before Colonel Collins could move, an alert siren called out from the speakers. Turning to look at the Defcon board, he watched it change from 3 to 2 Just seconds later; the base alert level went to 1.

"Sir," Sergeant Evans called out, "Tango Alpha 150 Delta is changing trajectory again."

One heartbeat later Sergeant Hartford added, "Confirmed, Colonel Collins. Tango Alpha 150 Delta is now in a reentry trajectory, controlled decent."

"Sir," Airman Matherson spoke up, "I have conformation that interceptors are airborne from Malmstrom, Eielson, and Edwards, Sir, but at Tango Alpha 150 Delta's projected speed, based on the computer models, our interceptors won't catch it, and their missiles won't hit it."

Colonel Collins turned again to face Lieutenant General Smith, and found him sitting at his desk talking on the phone, and it appeared to him, on his ear-bud at the same time.

"Yes, Sir," Lieutenant General Smith said into both phones, "The code Invade1 is now on a reentry trajectory."

Lieutenant General Smith paused to listen to whatever the higher-ups were telling him as Colonel Collins again spoke to the room at large.

"Status reports: Near Earth Orbit?"

"The space from the Moon to Earth is clean, Sir" Sergeant Evans said.

"Confirmed Colonel," came from Sergeant Hartford. "No additional new targets on the screens."

"Earth Orbit?" Colonel Collins asked next.

"Tango Alpha 150 Delta has started reentry. Sir, Tango Alpha 150 Delta is following a trajectory that is used by the Middleton Space Center for their Spacestation re-supply craft. If they continue to follow that course, they might be planning a landing somewhere in Colorado." Lieutenant McAdams informed everyone.

"Washington?" asked Colonel Collins.

"Confirmed, Sir" Lieutenant Washington said. "It's on course for a landing in Colorado if they follow their current trajectory."

"Colonel Collins," called an Airman that came into the center and moved quickly to stand beside Colonel Collins. Once the Airman was beside Colonel Collins, the young woman saluted. Colonel Collins had just enough time to note she was of Native American descent and was blond before she spoke.

"Airman Wildhorse, Sir. We have just received a request from Global Justice for an update on the situation… I think." Airman Wildhorse said the last two words with something that sounded like doubt to Colonel Collins. It took him just a second to understand the Airman's doubt.

"I'll bet Dr. Director said, and I quote, 'What's the Sitch?'" Colonel Collins said with a smile. Even with everything happening it surprised him that he could find a bit of humor in it.

Airman Wildhorse nodded, but the look on her face clearly showed she didn't understand the phrase or why Colonel Collins was smiling.

"Airman," Colonel Collins said, "Dr. Director married her fiancé a few years ago. One Samuel Clemons Possible." He paused for just a heartbeat then motioned for her to follow him as he added. "I bet the name 'Possible' rings a bell with you, right?"

Collins looked over his shoulder to see Wildhorse nod her head.

"She's spending to much time with her niece and step-daughter." Colonel Collins said as he and Airman Wildhorse stopped in front of General Smith.

"General," Colonel Collins said, managing to keep the grin off his face, "I've been informed that "Eagle Eye" is asking, and I quote "What's the Sitch?" unquote… Sir."

Before Smith could answer, Airman Matherson called out to the room at large, and by what she said, Colonel Collins figured she didn't know that she spoke out loud.

"Damn, that's one fast ship" Airman Chris Matherson said, and with her Georgia accent making her sound like everyone's stereotypical idea of a "Southern Belle," it added a touch of humor to the room at large. Colonel Collins was surprised to find almost everyone giving a chuckle. Collins suddenly remembered his time monitoring a NASA Shuttle landing and his thoughts on what is, or was, really a powerless glider racing across the sky at over Mach 20.

And, that chuckle was just what was needed to take the edge off the tension in the room.

Lieutenant General Smith looked at Airman Wildhorse and said, "Inform Isis that we have an incoming 'Invade1' that is heading toward her front door, Airman… that is, if she is at Global Justice HQ under Middleton. If she's in that 'Bunker' her husband built on his ranch, tell her that her brother-in-law is going to have some company soon."

Colonel Collins watched Airman Wildhorse salute Lieutenant General Smith and leave the room quickly. Making his way over to Airman Matherson's console, he said, not knowing his mind was still on Dr. Elizabeth Isis Director-Possible, "What's the sitch, Airman?"

"That's one fast bird Sir." Airman Matherson said. "It's approaching the California coastline at speeds that make the Blackbird look like a Piper Cub, Sir."

"Well, the Blackbird could only go a little over Mach 3 Airman. Even the shuttles flew at over Mach 20 but they…" Colonel Collins said, but before he could finish, Matherson interrupted him.

"Yes Sir, I remember the Shuttle's glide speeds, but those were powerless flights coming in from orbit." Airman Matherson paused for the time it took her to draw a breath then kept going. "Sir, this thing is not slowing down, and I mean the Blackbird's real "Classified" speed. I have the clearance, so I know what I'm talking about

Before Colonel Collins could reply, Airman Freeman added, "It's changing again, Sir. New heading has it targeting Montana and increasing speed."

Airman Matherson brought a hand to her headset. Colonel Collins thought it looked like she had been hit with a bat.

"Sir," she said, "Tango Alpha 150 Delta just flew by a pair of interceptors out of Edwards like they were flying backwards." Then she looked at Colonel Collins and mouthed "Told you".

"Get those planes out of Malmstrom over there fast. And tell those flyboys to go in 'weapons hot,'" called out Lieutenant General Smith, then added "And tell then not to spare the afterburners."

The speakers sounded again as the Defcon level changed to 1. Then the room became quiet.

"Sir, I have the Interceptors from Malmstrom, and Eielson in route. At current their current rate of speed, Malmstrom should intercept in 2 to 5, Sir. The flight out of Eielson, and a flight out of Canada, are both at full afterburner, but they will most likely arrive after Tango Alpha 150 Delta enters Montana airspace and dang near lands," Airman Freeman informed the room at large.

With Airman Freeman's information hanging in the room like a cloud, it became almost silent with the only sound coming from the air conditioning vents.

Silence filled the room as everyone waited. In seconds, Airman Freeman updated the room.

"Sir, Tango Alpha 150 Delta has now crossed California, and is entering Nevada air space. Holding course, but speed is still increasing."

In seconds, Airman Matherson added, "Tango Alpha 150 Delta is now crossed into Idaho air space. Holding course, and still increasing speed."

"I'm putting the Malmstrom flight on the speaker Sir," Airman Freeman said, and then added "Time to intercept in 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…1… Mark."

During the countdown, everyone could hear the pilots in the flight calling out to each other as they performed their own countdown. Before they came to one, everyone heard what they assumed was the flight leader tell a pre-determined part of his team to start a high speed bank so they would be flying in the same direction as the target. However, when Airman Freeman's count hit "Mark" there were only two sounds that came over the speakers: One sound was like being passed by a fast moving train while standing still and the other was the sound of four pilots saying the same word at the same time.

"Tango Alpha 150 Delta is now crossing into Montana airspace, holding course, but speed is still increasing" Airman Freeman updated, but just as he finished Airman Matherson spoke up.

"Sir, Tango Alpha 150 Delta has just changed course and speed."

"Status, Airman?" barked out Lieutenant General Smith.

"Tango Alpha 150 Delta is slowing down... What the heck?"

"Report, Airman" called out Colonel Collins.

"Sir," Airman Freeman said, "Tango Alpha 150 Delta was slowing down quickly, and then it just disappeared off the screen."

Everyone looked up at the big board. The dot that was TA150D was gone.

Silence filled the room for minutes as everyone looked at the board. Finally it was broken by Lieutenant General Smith.

"I want to know how that is possible, Colonel; do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir, Lieutenant General Smith." Colonel Collins said.

Lieutenant General Smith picked up the phone on Colonel Collins desk, entered a number, and started talking to someone on the other end.

Colonel Collins turned to the room at large and said, "I want to know just where Tango Alpha 150 Delta disappeared. Then I want the boys and girls from Maintenance up here and insure there isn't a malfunction in the equipment. While they are on the way, get those pilots on the horn and have them start a search pattern over the last known location of Tango Alpha 150 Delta. Call in search helos from Malmstrom and get them on site."

The room suddenly filled with sound as everyone started calling maintenance and confirming with other bases on the status of TA150D. As some of the maintenance started arriving, Master Sergeant Mitchell called out.

"Colonel Collins, I have the last confirmed location for Tango Alpha 150 Delta. Coordinates are 48 Degrees, 59'27.78" North, by 106 Degrees, 42..." But Master Sergeant Mitchell never finished.

Lieutenant General Smith intercepted him with a firm response:

"Oh, snap…"

"Lieutenant General Smith?" Colonel Collins asked.

"Let me guess, the location is within 50 miles of these coordinates, "and then Lieutenant General Smith said a location that was almost a perfect copy of those started by Master Sergeant Mitchell.

"Yes, Sir, General Smith," said Senior Master Sergeant Shackles.

"The 'Lazy C Ranch,'" Lieutenant General Smith said, his voice dead level. Then under his voice, Colonel Collins thought he heard him say, "Why does that not surprise me."

Lieutenant General Smith then answered with two sentences:

"Colonel, get me Dr Director on the horn: Now."

He stopped for a moment, to a deep breath the added.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

***

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Timestamp: Event T-1 hour**_

_**Location: Yamanouchi School, Japan.**_

Long before the Sun peeked over the highest snow covered mountaintops; she sat in the center of the floor in her room, legs crossed, eyelids lowered...

Meditating.

She had awoken earlier from a restless sleep that had been filled with disturbing emotions causing her to tense up physically before robbing her of restful sleep. Using meditation techniques taught to her by her greatest teacher, and father figure, she had removed those emotions and now could feel her body finally relaxing…becoming one with everything around her as her breathing became slower along with her heartbeat.

She had heard the phrase, "One with Everything," some years ago at the Tokyo International Airport. At the time it had been used in a joke: "What did the Buddhist monk say to the Ramen Noodle vendor… One, with everything." She thought it silly then, but now she knew it was the only way to describe the sensation of what was happening to her, both physically and spiritually.

The spiritual and the physical: Yin and Yang. There must always be balance. She had been taught this her whole life. And in the techniques of meditation that she had been instructed in, this was even more important.

She had also heard it described this way: "For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction." For her to "become one with everything" she knew the cost… and her body was paying it now. She knew that, if anyone was to walk into her room now she would seem hazy: ghostly, almost transparent. To an enemy or fellow student the sitch would generate fear, to a friend…concern, to a soulmate…peace. That was the price of freeing her mind as she was doing now, her body losing part of its connection to the world around her.

Of course that was after they got over the shock of her floating almost a foot off the floor and the wicked Cheshire cat grin filling her face.

But that wasn't important… where she was now, was important.

A small part particle of herself was still in her room, but the rest of her was melting into space itself, floating between worlds. Soaring from one sun to another, riding on solar winds and plunging down into gravity wells then racing back up again to ascend into limitless space: at one with the universe.

Marveling at the wonders before her, a part of her mind could feel her physical body become more relaxed and the grin she was wearing there increase. The beating of her heart became so slow that only a Master trained in the meditative arts and techniques equal to her own or that of her teacher could even begin to detect a pulse. Her astral body continued to fly among the heavens until she returned to a familiar place.

She looked at the glowing blueberry of a sphere before her, watching it turn in space. As she watched, the landmass that she called home came into view. She smiled for a moment; then turned and soared outward toward the distant stars faster and faster surpassing the speed of light. Indeed, traveling at the speed of thought was the only way to traverse the stars. It brought to mind a phrase that she had heard and had explained to her and she thought fit this perfectly: "this is such a rush".

She traveled to a place that she had discovered during her meditations, to a galactic cloud the color and shape of cherry blossoms. Once there, she gazed at the sight and took in the beauty of the Maker's work. Then, settling herself into a lotus position, she began the process of eliminating all emotion: feeding them into the cloud and watching them become shooting stars as they traveled through the blossoms like small fireflies flying in the night.

Once all emotion was cast out, and her mind was clear, she called forth the reason for her troubled sleep earlier and held it in her hand. Turning it over and over, examining it in minute detail…examining it until she knew the cause: physical attraction.

But that was absurd. Still she looked deeper until she found the reason for it.

'No, this will not do' she thought as the truth became clear to her and the manifestation of the reason in her hand became yellow in color. 'No, this surely will lead to jealousy and a mind-twisting madness. This must end. NOW!'

But her mind told her different, that this was the heart of her problem: a physical attraction that had also become a distraction.

Yes, a distraction that must be removed… No, an enjoyment and pleasure that must be felt and experienced to its conclusion … No, it must be gone… No, it must be savored and embraced...

No, the distraction must be removed, must be purged, must be discarded. She must put him aside and move forward. Her honor called for nothing less, for the auburn haired girl… no, the auburn haired woman had won him. And for an instant, a hidden anger flared in her heart.

And like a surgeon, with a 0 blade laser scalpel, she cut out that anger, then combining it with the blond object in her hand, she tossed them both at the star cloud and watched them blaze bright as they burned a path toward the heart of the cloud and disappeared into the darkness beyond.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head, then holding her hand in front of her; she opened her eyes only to find the blond object again resting in her palm. Inwardly, she sighed, growled, and then smiled as she again contemplated the object in her hand. This time she gently released the object, then gave it a small push with her hand and watched it drift toward the star cloud again and start to orbit it like the Moon orbits the Earth.

And in her mind she heard her own voice ask, 'Then why do you still love him? Why do I still love…'

She shuddered for a micro-second as her mind almost called out his name. And for that moment in time, the strange madness that was attached to that name tried to seize her again...

…but what had become habit reacted in her mind without thought, forcing her mind to escape his name. Again, employing meditative techniques centuries old that had been taught to her by Sensei, she soothed her mind, allowing it to escape from the name that tried to overwhelm her.

She felt a smile cross her face as her wits cleared. 'Name,' she thought, 'what name?' Then she heard another voice in her mind, her own voice speaking to her as if from far away:

'What name? You know the name. You will always know it, always remember it.'

She looked at her hand and saw not the blond object that she had twice released from her grasp, but the cherry blossom star cloud that she had released them into. And at its center were both blond objects. She watched as they seemed to blink at her once, twice, and then they changed and burned not blond but brown.

No, this will not do…

She knew what she must do now, what was needed: complete and total logic. She must become totally unfeeling. Deny all emotions. Let the feelings past so she could get some control of the sitch, but her human heart wouldn't let her do it that easily. After all she was a human being… not a cold, unfeeling machine.

She closed her eyes and called on Sensei's teachings and purged all feeling, all emotion from her mind and heart. She let the cold of space descend upon her and enclose her.

Opening her eyes, she again saw the star cloud now hovering in her hand.

Concentrating with all her mind, she saw herself pull away as if she was a ghost looking down upon herself that had decided to drift away. She watched herself become smaller and smaller until she was holding herself holding the star cloud in her hand. She watched the version of herself that she held in her hand become smaller and smaller and smaller yet until it was a speck of dust.

She looked up from her hand to see the glowing blue sphere circling below her as she sat cross legged hovering just a few feet from the dusty surface of the Moon. Bringing her palm up, she blew the speck of dust off her hand as she started moving away from the Moon toward Earth. Stopping once she could clearly see the land of her birth in the shadow light.

Focusing her mind, she called forth a tiny spot of light from the shadow: the light of the one that loved her. She knew in him lay the calming influence her mind desired now. Concentrating on her meditation, she moved to that light as she fed it with her mind, making it blaze with a brilliance more blinding than a star.

As she move to it's center, the light became brighter and brighter but did not blind. She knew that if she touched the center, its core, everything would be alright. That the disturbing emotions that had awoken her earlier would go away and never return to trouble her again. She reached out with her hand, reaching out to pull it into her grasp. Just as her hand started to close around it, she felt herself pulled back like someone had hooked her around the waist and pulled while all around her she could hear an incessant bell sound that seemed to be coming from everywhere.

In her mind she heard herself call out in a cry of anguish as the light moved away from her becoming smaller but not dimmer. She could feel tears start to fall down her face and she reach up to wipe them away. She could feel a hunger deep inside her for the light and she just knew if she had it and held to her breast that it would consume all emotion in her and would leave her calm and content. As she wiped her eyes, she blinked…

… and found herself hovering over herself inside her room.

She looked at her body for a second, and then she closed her eyes and mimicked the image before her. Then her breathing slowly started to increase, her heart start to beat more quickly. As she did this, she slowly started to merge her mind with her body making it more solid. Once she disappeared completely inside, she felt herself lower until she could feel the floor under her. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and stood up.

'So close' she thought, 'So maddeningly close… Closer then I have ever been before.' But before she could think of anything more, a faint sound sounded from a corner of the room: the sound of a bell ringing twice then it stopped.

She looked down at her bare feet and saw a faint light touch her toes, a light that really wasn't there, just a hint of light to come. Shaking her head she thought to herself, 'Next time… next time I will grasp that light and bring it to my heart and hold it there as it warms me. Then I will give myself to it and let it consume me… become one with it… become whole as it burns me alive.'

In the no light that was almost not there, she moved to stand behind a paper screen that was in a corner. Once there, she removed the silk robe she had been wearing and dressed in her white gi. Then she moved to a small table that stood in another corner of the room and washed her face with water from the pitcher that stood there along with a glass, a deep bowl and a windup clock. Then she made her way to the porch of the building that held her sleeping quarters and slipped into her soft shoes.

Silently she started to make her way to the Dragon where she would meet up with others for the morning run of over five miles. As she walked, she looked to the east where the Sun would start to rise soon. Her day just was just starting, the same way it had for almost her whole life.

She thought back to the clock, it had been a gift from a far away pair of friends. She had been told that it was an antique, brought over from the old country, which had been restored and updated so it would keep prefect time for her. Not that she needed it. Due to her years of training, she had a perfect time sense that came from inside. She closed her eyes, and checked with her internal clock: 6:00am. As she continued walking she now understood why, in her meditations, she had been pulled back and it had been accompanied with the incessant bell sound: she told herself to return in time for the start of her day. And due to the gift and its history, in her mind she had come to pair the sound of the small bell with the coming dawn.

She gave an inward smile, time to start the day, time for training now.

Time for her morning ritual, starting with the Dragon Run. Once the run was over, she would do her morning workout, and then make her way to the kitchens for the bowl of Miso soup that was her morning breakfast. After she finished eating, if necessary, she would take a trip for any business that might need to be handled. Only then would she would make her way to where her classes where.

She reflected on the only real change to her morning routine she had been doing since the age of four that had taken place and smiled. That change had made her the teacher, not the student. That was the only real change to the routine that she had been doing for over 18 years almost without failure every morning, six days a week. With very few exceptions. And with that thought, she drew a deep breath of the morning air, and felt herself at peace.

Still walking toward the Dragon, she found herself looking forward to one of those rare exceptions: in just over three weeks, 5 year old Hana Stoppable was coming to spend part of the summer at the school. Although she was young, Hana had been coming for two years now, and was a welcome visitor to the school.

In fact, she was an Honored guest.

And, when Hana came to the school, her bother and his wife would also come for a few days, also as Honored guests. Suddenly she stopped as she realized why she had had that restless sleep: he was returning to the school.

She had attended their wedding with Sensei a little over two years ago and she knew that he belonged with his wife and that together they would do many great things, still she still could not help wondering what would have been if she had spoken earlier to him about how she felt.

She had put it all behind her, for the most part, and had moved on with her life; although it took a good part of the intervening years to finally do so. This was evident in the fact that she herself was now engaged to a fellow student from the school, Hirotaka, and they were to be married in the fall.

Yet, she still held a place in her heart for the blond man she had met almost seven years ago. Hirotaka said that he understood and, more importantly, showed that he empathized with her feelings. Of course Sensei had told her that it is was normal to hold a special place in one's heart for their first love and yet to ensure that she would never be overcome by that love Sensei had provided the meditative techniques she needed.

As she started walking again, she realized that she truly loved Hirotaka, and was looking forward to spending her life with him. But, in a walled off corner of her heart and mind, she still loved and cared someone that was far, far away, ever beyond her reach and yet so close to her soul.

Her thoughts returned to her mediation and the reason for it as she joined Hirotaka and others near the gate. It must have shown her on her face.

"Is something wrong my love?" Hirotaka asked in a low voice.

Yori shook her head no then answered, "No, I'm fine…just thinking again."

Hirotaka nodded his head as he placed his arms around her, pulling her gently into a hug that gave comfort and control to her troubled mind this morning.

That had surprised her early in their courtship; that she could or would find comfort in his arms. The love she had also found there was a pleasant surprise as well. It was the brightest light she had ever known and with it she knew she could always remain in focus.

Even with the whole of the school knowing that they were to be married, both quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching and found everyone was looking somewhere other than at them. On seeing that, they shared a kiss like they had for over a year. Telling themselves that no one had seen; ignoring the fact that they both knew better.

It was a chastised kiss, one that would not be out of place being seen in any public school in Tokyo or in it's streets. But what the kiss meant to her was more than it appeared. Her training, and his, meant that they could both speak volumes in a few simple movements or gestures.

She felt his lips move to the right, telling her in the signals they had worked out between themselves: "I'm here for you". She circled her left finger around his right elbow counterclockwise: "I understand", then circled it clockwise once: "I love you". He repeated her clockwise circle with his left finger, then brushed his right hand down her left arm: "Can we meet later?" She brushed her right hand down his left arm, which would have asked him that same question but in this case meant: "Yes, our place." He brought his hand up to cup her left check with his thumb tucked inside: "Until I can truly kiss you."

She then felt him move his lips back to the center of hers, and then felt him open his just a tiny bit. She willingly responded by opening hers and for just a heartbeat, they touched in the unique matter that all people in love do.

As they released each other, Yori felt something odd. She could not explain the feeling. Something just felt off. Putting it aside, she joined Hirotaka and the rest and started her morning run.

Later, as she and Hirotaka could see the gates of the school, that odd feeling returned. But this time, she could not push it aside. Something was wrong. She could feel it in her bones, and in her heart. Something was very wrong.

With the sky becoming a bit brighter, she turned to Hirotaka to tell him about her feelings.

That was when she heard an alarm sound from the school.

There was almost never an alarm at the school. There were bells and chimes that were used to announce the midday meal, or the one that signaled the end of the school day. But this alarm was not any of those. This one was special, and was rung once a week, every week, on the last day of the week as a test. In all her time at the school, this bell had only been rung one other time outside of its normal weekly check and that was when the Lowardians had tried to invade Japan and the school.

And, now, it rang once again.

"We have to hurry, something is very wrong" she told Hirotaka.

He nodded his reply as they both started to run flat out toward the school, leaving the others behind in a trail of dust.

'Yes,' Yori thought to herself as she pushed to run faster, 'very wrong indeed. That alarm bell means one thing: Something is happening with the Lotus Blade.'

Yori and Hirotaka had just run through the gate entrance to the school, the alarm still sounding, when they saw Sensei running from his quarters. His long white hair and beard flowed behind him, his red and gold kimono moving with the force of his passing. As he ran past them, he called out "Yori, Hirotaka: come with me, quickly!"

If there was any doubt that something was happening and that it involved the Lotus Blade, it was removed as the building at the center of the school grounds started to cast out a blue light from every window and door.

The building that housed the Blade.

As the glow became brighter, and started to fill every corner of the school campus, Sensei ran into the building at full speed. Yori and Hirotaka close on his heels. The light was brighter here, but not enough to blind them nor slow them down.

One turn to the right, another to the left and all three entered the main room. The only thing there was a stand that held the blade.

Yori could not help but recall the story of the blade:

Legend said that the great Warrior Toshimiru, in the year 338AD, founded the original monastery that became the Yamanouchi School. Legend also said that Toshimiru used the Lotus Blade to carve the foundations and the oldest building still standing on the grounds from the mountain.

Some doubted the legend. Some had even thought it a "fool's tale." How could anyone use a sword to carve out anything from a mountain?

If one could see what Sensei, Hirotaka, and Yori saw when they entered the room, those doubts would have been erased in the blink of an eye.

The Lotus Blade itself was the source of the blue light, shining like a bonfire burning brightly from a mountaintop.

As they watched, the blade began to rise from its stand. As it rose, it glowed brighter and brighter, until it was hovering in the center of the room and functioning like a beacon, calling the threesome to its presence.

All three watched as the blade began to spin, faster and faster, until it became a blur. Then, suddenly, the blur started to speak in a voice that sounded like it was made of many voices, and seem to come from everywhere and no where at the same time.

"_**We are called, Old one. We are needed by the current Chosen Pair. There is a great and difficult task ahead that could change the path of all things to come. Be strong and steadfast. This school will be needed in the events that are to come. Prepare for them. The Chosen Pair will need your assistance."**_

Then the glowing blur changed again, this time forming what Yori knew was three letters in the language of a far away land. A language that she could read almost as well has her own.

The letters formed, and not with Stoppable-san's 'Mystery Meat' gravy

_**T**_

_**P**_

_**F**_

Then, it was gone.

No glow, no light, no voices…and no Lotus Blade.

***

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Timestamp: Event +2Hours**_

_**Location: NORAD, Cheyenne Mountain, Montana**_

Colonel Michael Collins had spent the last hour pacing up and down the monitoring room and asking a lot of questions. And almost every one of them had to do with TA150D, and most of those had been asked by one Lieutenant General Robert Smith first. Or from someone that was currently on the phone with the General.

In the time since TA150D had disappeared off the screens, NORAD had been a hive of activity. Colonel Collins' monitoring room had been joined by four more in the complex along with the radar station at Malmstrom AFB and to a lesser extent the radar towers at Logan International Airport in Billings and the Middleton Space Center in Colorado.

The search and rescue helicopters out of Malmstrom had been flying nonstop and in waves to insure that at least four were in the area at all times. The Interceptors from Malmstrom and Edwards had refueled at Malmstrom and were back in the air flying patrol over a 200 mile radius of the last know position of TA150D. The squadron from the air base near Saskatchewan had left half of its planes at Malmstrom and the other half had returned to their home base. The half squadron that had stayed had been added to with a full squadron from a base near Alberta. The planes out of Eielson AFB had refueled and were now back on station and half of them were now on stand-by alert for the next 12 hours.

Collins had just completed another round of the room, stopping at each station and getting updates from each person:

Airman Chris Matherson and Airman First Class Charles Freeman who monitored US Airspace could only report on the problems all the military craft flying in and around Montana were causing for the US air traffic controllers across the nation as they rerouted air traffic away from Montana.

Senior Master Sergeant Elizabeth Shackles and Master Sergeant Adam Mitchell manned one set of monitors that watched near Earth Orbit, and Second Lieutenants Jay McAdams and Isaac Washington manned another. They reported no change in any object in orbit. Collins had them split all the tracked objects up between the two teams, and then split the objects again with other teams in the complex so that every object would be closely watched with the other teams reporting back to this room.

Sergeants Stuart Evans and Jimmy Hartford manned the monitors that watched the area outside earth orbit, the space between the Earth and the Moon and beyond. They, just like the others, had nothing new to report.

Collins had nodded as he got each report, patted a shoulder here and there, and then made his way to his desk, the desk that General Smith had taken over.

Collins stood patiently as Smith finished talking on the phone. By this time, he knew that Smith was on a video conference call with the Joint Chiefs of Staff, along with the US President and a Global Justice agent. Collins didn't envy the general's position, fielding questions by that group of individuals. And from what he had heard so far, based on the questions that Smith had been asked, they all wanted to know the same things: where is TA150D now, where did it come from, are there any more of them coming, and what is the NORAD doing about it?

"Colonel Collins has in update for me: a moment, please," Smith said as he pushed a button on the phone. On the screen in front of him, the image of the people displayed nodded their heads.

"Sir, there is no additional signs of other craft in either Lunar orbit, or Earth orbit. Also, we still have not found any signs of Tango Alpha 150 Delta since it disappeared an hour and half ago." Collins said. He paused for a moment then continued, "Also General, we have been working with NASA, JPL, and the experts at the Middleton Space Center trying to come up with any suspected planets that might be able to support life on the trajectory first detected by Tango Alpha 150 Delta. But with it having come from the far side of the moon, the course could be any direction from there."

Collins stopped at this point and looked at Smith for any instructions.

Smith again touched a button on the phone, and then listened to whoever was speaking.

"Mr. President, if you would give me a moment, Sir," Smith said as he pressed a series of buttons on the computer. Then he looked up at Collins and said, "You need to make sure you ear-bud is on Colonel, The President has a question or two for you."

Collins had just enough time to let what Smith said hit his brain before he could hear the President's voice in his ear-bud. As the voice started speaking, the big monitor changed. The map that it had been showing the area where TA150D was last reported became smaller and moved to one side. The rest was now displaying the same images that were on the desk computer.

"I'm assuming by the look on your face, Colonel, that you can now hear me," said the President.

"Yes Sir: quite well, in fact," said Collins as he tried to hide any nerves he felt at being addressed by the President.

"Colonel Collins," the President said, "I understand that you were the senior officer on station at the time when the Invade1 first appeared. I'm also sure that you are a little under the gun, but I think you are the best person to answer a few questions for us."

Collins nodded as he waited for the first question, for the first shoe to drop.

It didn't take long.

"Colonel," The President said, "we've heard General Smith's assessment of the situation, but I feel that it would be prudent to hear your side of the situation."

"Yes Sir, Mr. President." Collins said, "In the years after Warmonga and Warhok's attempted actions to take over or invade Earth, NORAD, with the assistance of Global Justice, NASA, JPL, Dr Wade Load from the Team Possible Foundation, and the Middleton Space Center, placed a number of satellites in Earth and Lunar orbit creating detection net in space: The Planetary Early Alert Net Unit and Targeting System."

"You mean "Schroeder's Blanket" Colonel?" the President asked.

Collins just nodded as he thought he heard a chuckle from the people behind him that was quickly shushed when the President mentioned the name the press had started calling the net shortly after it was up and running. The name was first mentioned by a reporter from the Dallas\Fort Worth area that just happened to be named Charles Schulz. He had noticed the initials for the net spelled out "PEANUTS" and thought that was funny and nicknamed the net for one of the best known objects in the Peanuts cartoon strip. The Net did form a detection blanket around the Earth: a security blanket of sorts, and the most famous security blanket in the world belonged to Linus Van Pelt. So he started calling it "Linus' Blanket' in all his stories about the net, and it spread when the news wires picked it up and started using too.

Unfortunately, like a lot of nicknames the press had given things over the years, it had stuck and been sealed when the last President, President Anita Wong, the first female and the first person of Asian decent that had been elected to the office, had used the name in a press conference. And in a double strike of bad luck, she had mixed up the characters. Being a classically train Pianist, she mistakenly said Schroeder, her favorite Peanuts character, not Linus. And the Press ate it up and ran with it. Now even NORAD, in its briefings, was referring to it that way as well. Collins took a deep breath and continued.

"The net was designed to give us an early warning system in case the Lowardians or another alien race attacked us. As I'm sure you all know, approximately 2 hours ago, that detection net picked up an unidentified object emerging from the dark side of the Moon on a trajectory that would have it entering the Earth's atmosphere. The object, which we labeled Tango Alpha 150 Delta, made a number of trajectory changes that brought it into Earth orbit and then onto a reentry course. Tango Alpha 150 Delta then entered US Airspace and disappeared off our screens as it slowed its speed over the state of Montana."

Collins paused to take another breath, but was not allowed to continue as the President took that time to speak up.

"We are aware of that Colonel. I wanted to know your take on the situation. Do you think this is another invasion attempt by the Lowardians or by another alien race?"

Collins turned to face Smith, looking for an answer as to what to say to the President's question. Smith made a gesture with his hand, a kind of wave that Collins had seen before: the general's way of saying, "Well, go on."

"No, I think that this is neither the Lowardians nor another hostile alien assault, Mr. President." Collins replied.

"And you're basing that on what piece of Intel you have Colonel Collins that we don't?" asked the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff.

"When Warmonga and Warhok tried their takeover, we started losing satellite communications worldwide, not to mention those symbols that were also found worldwide. This time, there has been no loss of communications, no strange symbols, and no disruptions of any sort. This leads me to think that whatever or who ever this is, they're not hostile. At least: not yet, anyway." Collins said in a calm and level tone.

There was a pause for a moment and no one said a word. Then the Global Justice representative spoke up.

"There's something you're not saying Colonel, isn't there?" the Global Justice agent said, her voice was also calm and level. But Collins could see something in her face, in her eyes, that told him she just might understand.

"And you are, Lieutenant Commander?" Collins asked, making out what he thought was Lieutenant Commander's clusters on her uniform, but he was not completely sure.

"Commander Lindsey Peterson Du, US Navy. Currently attached to Global Justice, under the direct command of Dr Possible," said the young woman on the screen, then she leaned in a bit closer to the camera and a crooked smile appeared on her face as she added, "But you didn't answer my question Colonel Collins, there's something you're not telling us."

Collins looked at the screen and into Commander Du's eyes, and then told the part that he had been holding back.

"It just doesn't feel right."

The looks that Collins got varied from shock, to surprise, to disbelief. All but from Commander Du, she just nodded.

"I understand Colonel. I've spent quite a bit of time with Kim and Ron Stoppable. I've learned the hard way, and so has Dr. Director-Possible, that with them, anything really is Possible," Commander Du said with a bit of a smile and laugh in her voice.

"Colonel, some of my colleagues here might not have learned from the last time something dropped in on us this way, but I can tell you that Global Justice and Dr. Elizabeth Possible most assuredly did. And being as she is Kim Stoppable's Aunt; she has more then reason enough to learn. How about I give you some of her thoughts on this?"

Commander Du paused for just a second. She held up a finger and then continued.

"First, the best way to take over someone or place is to separate them out. In this age, the best way to do that would be to stop every form of commutation that you can. To do that worldwide, you would need to stop all satellite commutations. That has not happened."

She held up a second finger.

"Two, there are just something's that no technology, man-made or alien, can over come. Or at least we think so. For you to talk to your forces on the other side of the planet, you would need to overcome the line-of-sight issues as no form of commutation can broadcast through the Earth. The best and easiest way to do that is the way we did it: Satellites. The quickest way to setup what is needed would be to take over ours. As we still have control of them, this too has not been done."

Again, Commander Du paused just long enough to add another finger.

"Third, in all the time since the Invade1 as shown up on the screens, it has not replied to repeated attempts to contact it from us, nor has it made any attempt that we can see to contact us. Tell me Colonel; as a military man, if you were given those mission parameters, what would you think the objective was?"

Collins didn't have to think for long before he replied: "Covert Recon."

Commander Du nodded then added another finger.

"Fourth, add to that the number of course changes they made. They followed a known well established pre-planned re-entry flight path. Once out of orbit, they made a number of course changes that let them avoid any chance of encountering commercial air-traffic while at the same time avoiding any kind of confrontation with the forces sent out to intercept them without hurting or damaging anything.

If you ask me Colonel, I think they know what they want and they know where it is… Montana. I think it's a drop-off or pick-up mission."

But before anyone on the conference could say anything, Airman Matherson's Georgia accent filled the room.

"Colonel, Tango Alpha 150 Delta has just shown back up on radar."

Collins turned to Matherson and started moving in her direction as he called out, "Here we go everyone, make sure we don't loose it this time."

Just has he got to Matherson's station, he said in a clear tone of voice "Status report Airman."

"Sir," Matherson said, "It just appeared on my scope. It's within 5 miles of its last location. It appears to be hovering at just over 820 feet." Matherson paused for a heartbeat, the added, "Correction Sir, it's increasing its height: System now as it at over 1,000 feet and climbing."

"I've got the helo's heading to intercept now Colonel and redirecting the closest interceptor group," added Airman First Class Freeman.

Then, without warning, both Matherson and Freeman said the same thing at the same time:

"Holly crap…"

"Report!" called out Collins at almost a yell. He continued, "And somebody give me back my board."

Someone quickly returned the big status board back to normal, and TA150D could be seen moving across the board very fast.

"I just thought that thing was fast earlier, Colonel," Matherson said as Freeman starting calling out the projected trajectory, "whatever that thing is, it just went from standing still to over Mach 4 in seconds and its still picking up speed."

"Confirmed, Colonel," added Freeman, "Target is now at Mach 7 and increasing."

"Tango Alpha 150 Delta is now climbing at a 45 degrees Sir," Matherson said, "It's about to go hyper sonic."

Collins turned to looked over at Senior Master Sergeant Shackles and Master Sergeant Mitchell and called out, "Shackles, Mitchell: do you have Tango Alpha 150 Delta on your screens?"

Without looking up Shackles answered "Yes Sir, entering our screens now."

"Crap: that is one fast ship," Mitchell said just loud enough that Collins heard him.

"Got it over here too, Sir," called out Lieutenant McAdams.

"Whatever that thing is, Sir," Lieutenant Washington said, "I don't think they plan to orbit. It's not making any adjustment to it course Colonel, they are heading straight out."

Collins looked at General Smith, and saw him talking up a storm. He had just enough time to remember his ear-bud was still active and broadcasting everything he said and heard. Pushing it out of his mind, he quickly moved over to Sgt's Evens and Harford.

He didn't need to say anything, Evens beat him to it.

"I've got it Colonel. Tango Alpha 150 Delta is heading right back where it came from Sir."

"Confirmed, Colonel," added Hartford.

"Speed?" Collins asked.

"Off the scale," was all that Evens said.

"At its current speed, it should reach the Moon in less than four minutes. That is, if it doesn't keep increasing its speed," Harford said.

Collins just stood there and waited with everyone else in the room. He could hear General Smith still talking, and he assumed the conference call was still going on. Then the quiet in the room was broken by Smith asking him if they were sure it was TA150D. Collins didn't even check.

"Yes Sir, General Smith." He took a moment then added, "What else could it be?"

"Tango Alpha 150 Delta is going behind the Moon in 3… 2… 1… Mark," counted Hartford.

No one made a sound, as they waited to see if it would come out of the dark side. After watching a clock on one wall count 30 seconds, Collins heard Sergeant Evans mutter under his breath:

"And back to wherever it came from."

Collins took a deep breath and turned to face Lieutenant General Smith, knowing that whatever had happened, it was not quite over yet. He still had to report.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Timestamp: Event +6hours**_

_**Location: Lazy C Ranch, Bunker Complex, Montana**_

Slim Possible finished connecting the cables from the Mark 3 Tornado avatar to the diagnostic equipment in his secondary lab in the Bunker complex and finally breathed a sigh of relief.

His first try resulted in the interface cables being completely fried due to the sheer energy demand.

His second had burnt out the primary and secondary interface connections on the primary diagnostic computer.

The third try…

he hoped would be a whole new ballgame.

If what he suspected was wrong with the avatar unit he could not risk the whole Bunker, hence he chose the secondary lab. Its systems could be easily locked down and isolated completely from all the Bunker's other computer systems and networks. Still it was troublesome that this wasn't as easy as it should have been since his own interface designs should have been able to handle the "sitch" as his niece would say.

Looking up at one of the monitors in the lab, his mind starting going over what had happened in the past few hours…

-XX-

For the past few days, he had been playing host to his niece Kimberly Ann and her husband Ron. They had called a few weeks earlier and had asked if they could visit the ranch for a week or two, saying that they really could use a break from Foundation work.

But he had known what they really wanted was just some simple "us" time, away from everyone. And what better place to hide then on the ranch. Lots of room to just wander off and be alone. And if something happened, he and the ranch hands, not to mention the growing number of Global Justice personal that had started using the Bunker complex that he had built shortly after he started going out with Elisabeth "Isis" Director, were close at hand. And it didn't hurt that the Team Possible Foundation was also using it has a "hardened" backup site. And there was the project that Joss was working on with her fiancé Wade. All told, the addition personal brought the number of folks on the ranch on almost any given day to just about an even hundred.

Maybe he could mosey off later with Betty. The mountain hunting cabin off in the high country would make a great little getaway for just the two of them. If she'd ever take a day off. Yeah, like that was gonna happen anytime soon.

He shook his head clearing his thoughts and settling back into the moment.

In other words, there were plenty of hands nearby if an emergency came up… or so he thought until he got that call.

He had been working with a few of the hands on one of the sections he'd set aside for logging, checking on their progress when Betty called him over the radio.

"Slim, you need to get everyone inside the bunker now, as fast as you can."

Though she sounded normal, and her voice was calm and level, he could hear the "tell-tell" sounds of fear in her voice.

"What's wrong Betty?"

"Are you using the new radio Wade made for you?" she asked.

When he told her yes, she told him to go to secure mode. He pressed a number combination and watched the radio convert into a Kimmunicator as the speaker grill changed into a screen that showed Betty sitting at her desk in her office.

"Slim," she said, her voice still calm but at a tone that brought out the fear in it that he had heard earlier, "I'm breaking half a dozen National Security laws calling you, and at least three Global Justice regulations, but I had to warn you so don't say anything and just listen to me." She took a deep breath before continuing and Slim could see her shake just a bit.

"NORAD is tracking an inbound object that appeared from around the darkside of the Moon."

Slim was about to say something about objects that got captured and swung into an earth orbit or trajectory from time to time due to the combined gravity of the Earth and the Moon, but stopped cold as Betty went on.

"Slim, its changed course at least twice now. The last update I got says that its heading for Montana, and from the information that General Smith is saying, it's heading straight for the ranch."

He didn't saying anything, he just disconnected from her and entered a code into the Kimmunicator that would send out an emergency call to every radio, cell phone, or any electric device anywhere on the ranch, informing everyone to return to the main building as quickly as possible. The he told the loggers to drop everything and head back to the main ranch house, now.

When back in the Bunker, he did a head count and found that someone was missing. Three someone's in fact: Kim, Ron, and Rufus.

He tried to get them on the Kimmunicator, but only got static. Then he tried to contact them using the built-in communication devices in the Tornado avatar's they had taken on their ride that morning. He again only got static, but the carrier signal was still active from at least one unit.

Taking the twins down to one of the lower levels of the Bunker where a number of exercise rooms were he met a pair of Global Justice medics that everyone called the "Hot Dogs". Tucking the kids and their babysitters into one of the bigger rooms, the one that almost everyone jokily called "Kim's Workout Room, he made his way quickly back up to the main communications area on the first level and waited in the Bunker with everyone on the ranch.

Almost two hours of doing nothing but worrying over the kids while the Military fell onto the Ranch like a plague of locusts. He and almost everyone in the Bunker knew they were looking for that ship, but they refused to say just what they were there for. All they said was it was a matter of National Security, that everyone needed to stay inside,, and more importantly, stay out of their way.

Then, almost in the same breath, they had the nerve to request access to the Bunkers communications systems and the complex itself. And that did more than grind his beans!

He gave them an answer they didn't want to hear and when they pushed, reminding him of Homeland Security laws and again restating that this was a National Security matter, he calmly walked over to one of the communications areas and pressed three buttons. It took three seconds for a monitor above the area to display three different faces. One was the Head of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the second was Admiral Jonathan McMillan; the highest ranking officer in the US Navy, and the third was of Director E. Possible; head of Global Justice.

"Gentlemen, Lady," he said with a slight bow toward his wife, "I've just been told that the Military wants total access to my complex here on my property. I politely told them No, but was immediately informed that this is a matter of National Security and would fall under Homeland Security. I'm getting the impression that this person is under some misunderstanding about me or this complex. I was wondering if one of you might like to take it from here."

Both Admiral McMillan and Director Possible said one word: "General?"

Slim was sure that later he would look back later at the tongue lashing the young officer got and it would be humorous dinner conversation, but at the moment he was thinking about the missing kids.

The officer nodded and turned to face Slim as the three screens blanked. "I'll inform my commander and we will inform you the second that we find anything." He said then turned and left Slim to wait.

And wait he did.

And waited…

And waited….

And waited, along with the others in the bunker, until the Global Justice personnel got a signal from headquarters telling them that the object was now heading back into space. A few minutes later another Military officer came inside the Bunker and gave them the same information.

Quickly Slim made his way to the Bunker level where he kept his working original, slightly over modified Tornado avatar. He quickly activated the unit, its advanced sensor array and then climbing onboard he started up the ramp that headed outside the complex where he joined a number of ranch hands and members of Global Justice. Together they started out to find the missing trio.

He was pretty sure that Kim, Ron and Rufus had headed out to the Cliff Bench that morning as he had seen them leave with a picnic basket and blanket.

The Cliff Bench got its name for being just what it sounded like, a formation of rocks that formed a natural bench with a set of smaller rocks that made up a table and looked out over the biggest cliff on the ranch. Wade and Joss had found the site during Wade's first trip out to the ranch where he revealed of his feelings to Joss. Slim had always wondered how, he, Joss, and all the ranch hands had never found the spot before.

Slim had also heard the stories from Joss, Wade, and from Kim that Ron had somehow "made a few changes" to it, but as a man of science, even if he was a Possible, he just could not believe that story. There just couldn't be a way for Ron, by himself, to move the massive stones that added the table, benches and other features carved out of the hard granite rock. Nevertheless, that's where he headed with one of the search teams. Cursing the fact that he hadn't replaced his geo-synchronous bird that had been knocked out by the Lowardians a few years back, he knew the search would take longer without it's help. But like every good scientist worth his salt he had back up and launched his Tornado's mini surveillance drones.

The cliff bench was a around a mile from the main house and would take about 15 to 20 minutes to reach on the Tornado's that Kim and Ron had taken. Kim, of course, took one of the newer Avatars and Ron picked the one that he had befriended on an earlier trip to the ranch. That time estimate was based on his guess that they'd have traveled at a slow relaxed pace. However, he was on his original and it could run at just above 45mph on flat ground. The others on the search team following him were on slower ones and would just be a couple of minutes behind.

As the cliff bench had become quite popular with almost everyone on the ranch, it gave a wonderful view and was a great place for watching sunsets, the trail there had become well defined but not quite level with some careful riding he should make it there in just under 8 minutes.

After what seemed like hours of hard riding, but was really just a few minutes, he slowed as the path became narrow. Just a bit more and he came out at the Cliff Bench. Looking back he could see that the others were at least two minutes behind.

Analyzing the drones' surveillance data he found the picnic basket, a blanket, part of a small wheel of aged Smoked Cheddar, part of a Chicken Parmigiana that Ron must have made for the outing, two wine glasses, and half a bottle of the Little Black Dress Chardonnay wine that Kim and Ron were quite fond of.

Of Kim, Rufus, and Ron themselves: there was no sign. As the search party arrived he forwarded the data to the other avatars then had everyone fan out to widen the search area.

One of the Global Justice agents suggested looking at the bottom of the cliff after she had found a small trail that lead down there. As it was starting to get dark out, he told her no.

"I'm afraid not, that trail's tricky in the daylight. With the light fading like this, you could miss step and fall. And that's a long way down" Slim told her. But the idea did have merit, and he did know another way to the bottom of the cliff. 'I'll have the drones do a slow burn infrared scan and meet them at the bottom' he thought to himself, 'If they find anything we'll know it and pick up the trail there.'

After they got back to the main house, he had everyone restock any supplies that they had used then sent them out again to join two teams of Global Justice searchers that were getting ready two JumpJets to join the hunt, then he headed for the cliff bottom by starting down one of the access roads that lead toward the airstrip on the ranch. Before he reached the airstrip, he turned off at a trail that would end up at the cliff base. A few minutes down the trail he disappeared into the trees.

With the trees creating a kind of tunnel, and making everything dark, he slowed his pace and asked Tornado to turn on its doppler sensors. Since everyone ever born gave off their own individual doppler frequency the sensors would hone in on the missing trio if they were anywhere around. And when he hooked up with the drones there would be no way he could miss them.

"Sensors active," came the reply.

Slim knew that if anyone could take care of themselves it was Kimberly Ann and Ronald. After all, they had saved the world… twice. But he stilled worried. After all, this was his family.

As he moved on, his mind returned to Betty's call and what he had gathered since:

First an unknown craft appears in from the darkside of Lunar orbit. Then it changes course and head towards Earth. It changes course again and goes from a collision course into an Earth orbit flight path then it changes again for a reentry trajectory. Then changes yet again to bring it towards the ranch. Then the dang thing just up and disappears for an hour or two then just as suddenly reappears and takes off back into space following it's earlier flight path right back to its point of origin.

It all made him think about the little problem that had happened a few years back during Kim and Ron's Senior year in High school…

The Lowardians.

Then with them not coming back to the main house when he sent the alert for everyone to return to the main house. And for a topper, finding the picnic stuff but no sign of them. It all give fuel to the fire for the father in him: a father that was worried about his children… or his niece and her husband in this case.

"Sir," Tornado said, "I am detecting one of my avatars ahead of us. Range; 75 yards and closing."

"It's one of the pair that Kimberly Ann and Ronald went out on, right?" Slim asked.

"Yes Sir, the avatar is one of the pair that Mistress Kim and Master Ron took out. However, that is based on information that that pair of my avatars are the only ones unaccounted for. The Avatar ahead of us is not responding to any communication attempts. It would appear something is wrong with the unit."

"Have the drones head for the signal and meet us there."

He scratched his head, puzzled by Tornado's comment. Asking for some light, a pair of bright lights shown from Tornado's eyes and shortly fell on the avatar and the hovering drones.

The avatar was walking very slowly and erratically. It would take a step or two, then just stop and wait before taking another step. Or act like it didn't know how to walk, picking up a leg and not knowing what to do with it only to set it back down right were it had been.

As he got closer, Slim could hear a faint sound that became comprehensible as the avatar's voice repeating the word "error" over and over again at a low volume.

Once he was beside it, he could see a hidden indicator flashing. The timing of the flashes told him that something was very wrong with the avatar. It also told him that this was the newer of the two avatars that Kim and Ron had taken out.

A closer, but quick look revealed that there was no apparent damage to the unit, but he found a piece of the top that Kim had worn that morning tucked into part of the saddle; a quite large piece of it. Looking closely at the cloth he could tell it had a more "cut" look then "torn."

Before his mind could really start thinking of any number of reasons for the cloth, his Tornado spoke up.

"Sir, I have analyzed the indicator flashes and what telemetry the unit is broadcasting. The avatar is apparently running default program 0001-Alpha."

Slim knew that program is basic to all the avatars and is set to run if anything was to happen to the unit.

Tornado went on, "The distress signal that it is broadcasting is part of that program and should be more powerful. As such, it would be received by any of the avatars on the ranch; however this unit's signal is barely strong enough to broadcast 60 yards. That is why I could not detect the unit until we where closer."

Slim started reaching for the Kimmunicator in his pocket when Tornado spoke again.

"Sir, I am detecting something odd in the avatar's distress message. Please standby while I analyze."

Slim nodded his head out of reflex and pulled the Kimmunicator out his pocket. He pressed the activation button and Wade appeared on the screen.

"Found them yet?" Wade asked.

"Not yet Wade. Can you send a few hands out to me here? I've found one to the Avatars that they took out this morning, but it's acting odd and I want to get it back to the lab. Something tells me that I just might find the answer in there to some of this, but I want everyone to keep looking for Kimberly Ann and Ronald." Slim answered.

"I'll get them on the way…" Wade replied, but was interrupted as the screen on the Kimmunicator suddenly split in two. The second half also showed Wade, but a small indicator in the lower right of that screen indicated that this was Wade's cyber doppelganger: Wade-A. Or as he was known to a select few, Woodrow. Slim really didn't need the indicator to let him know that this was Wade-A, the blue haired woman that was on the screen with him was a dead give away: Gillian.

"Slim," Woodrow said as Gillian stopped moving in the cyber control room that was a complete copy of the Bunker's Datacenter to stand behind Woodrow, "is there anything that Gillian and I can do?"

"Slim," Gillian said in her slight accent, "I informed Joss of what has happened. She and BlazeIT Response Team 2 are in route back to the ranch. The team's ETA is 1.56 hours." Gillian said with a serious face, but it broke out with a hint of a smile when she added, "However, she took Warrior on this mission to test out some new modifications. Her ETA is approximately 45 minutes. It would appear that she is currently testing the new flight systems at the moment with a high speed, low altitude flight. She said that she would be back here as fast as Warrior would bring her, even it she had to override some of the safety protocols to do it."

Before Slim could say anything, he was interrupted by Tornado.

"Evaluation complete. The oddity detected in the distress signal is a binary code that is also being broadcast" Tornado said.

"Show me," Slim said.

The light that Tornado provided changed has he switched to a holographic projector system and displayed the message, a long line of zeros and ones.

Slim looked carefully at the floating message, and thought he understood. But just to make sure, "Translation please."

Tornado added an equal sign at the end and four words.

Slim just looked at the message for a moment longer then brought Kimmunicator up asked, "Are you getting this?"

Wade, Woodrow, and Gillian all nodded.

"Wade, get my secondary lab set up and ready for me. Woodrow, I want you and Gillian to make sure the lab's computer systems are backed up and install a dead-man switch on all connections from that lab to the Bunker. I want you two to man that switch personally." Slim said as the team of hands started to arrive to help with the Tornado avatar. Then a thought ran across his mind.

"Wade, Woodrow, Gillian; does the Military know about the kids?"

"They noticed the teams heading out of the Bunker, but they haven't been to nosey about it yet." Wade answered.

"Let's keep them in the dark on this. I've got a five alarm chili type feeling gnawing at my stomach." Slim told them as a second team pulled up on ATV's and truck pulling a carrier. "We'll talk later." He told them as he turned off the Kimmunicator and pressed the flashing indicator light causing the avatar to stop moving.

Using a combination of booms and dollies, they managed to get the malfunctioning avatar on a carrier trailer and back to the Bunker where they transferred the unit on to a transport dolly and into Slim's lab. Once the avatar was inside, he sent the hands back out to continue the search for Kim, Ron, and Rufus after informing them to not tell the military just what was going on in his lab.

When everyone had left, he moved over to one of the computer terminals and entered his user-id and password to log in. Once the system was up and running, he moved to the other side of the room and retrieved a set of cables.

-XX-

…"Wade, Woodrow, Gillian, everything ready for try number three?" he said just what he was about to do brought him back to the here and now.

"Lab ready" was the reply for all three.

"Woodrow, Gillian: You're faster then anyone else here. If you detect anything that might try to get into the mainframe, you hit that switch and disconnect the lab from everything."

"You've a bad feeling about this Slim," Wade asked and Slim nodded in response.

"That five alarm chili feeling is still there and I don't want to put the Bunker at risk."

He waited for a moment, then entered the command that would start the Avatar's diagnostic computer.

As the diagnostic started, a second monitor stared to scroll information from the avatars systems. Watching the information move, he thought he caught something flash by. Whatever he thought he saw, he did not have time to think about it as Wade, Woodrow, and Gillian started yelling all at the same time.

"SHUT IT DOWN!" screamed Gillian.

"THE FIREWALL IS COLLAPSING!" yelled Woodrow.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" asked Wade.

"CUT THE CONNECTION!" Slim yelled at the top of his voice.

"TOO LATE!" both Gillian and Woodrow answered at the same time. "IT CUT ITSELF LOOSE AND IS NOW MOVING THROUGH THE WHOLE SYSTEM LIKE A HOUSE AFIRE!"

'Dear Lord, what have I done,' Slim thought as every computer monitor in the lab started displaying rolling lines of code that flowed at a rate that was impossible for him to read. Before he could travel down that road of thought, his Kimmunicator sounded its four tone beep.

Activating the device Slim saw Woodrow looking back at him from the digital copy of the Bunker Datacenter with something running around behind him at a speed that defied logic or physics. Only the blue color of the streak moving around identified it as Gillian moving at a speed that only she or Woodrow could in their cyber world inside the Bunker's computer system.

But what got his attention even more was what appeared to be some large snake or worm hell bent with a mission of its own that was moving along with her at a speed that matched hers. She would appear before a piece of equipment and pull on a cable just as the snake got there, then the snake would become two and move off in two different directions. She would then appear next to another piece of equipment just a millisecond before it got there and ripped the cable out of the computer. This time the snake would curl back on its self and take off in another direction. Judging from that, it looked like if Gillian could get there fast enough, the snake would not or could not separate into two; otherwise it would spilt and move in separate directions.

"Slim," Woodrow called from the Kimmunicator as he got up for his chair and joined Gillian in her mad race with what looked to be over a dozen of the snakes, "we could not stop it at the firewall." Woodrow appeared beside a rack of equipment and began ripping at wires with the speed of a bullet shooting out a rifle, but only ten times faster. "We managed to lock it out of the main systems, but it is starting to take over the secondary systems." Woodrow paused for a heartbeat before he moved in the same kind of blur that Gillian was to another rack and starting pulling out wires as fast has he could.

"We pulled the connections to the DCI, Global Justice, and the outside first," Gillian said as her blue blur materialize by Woodrow and starting pulling more wires, "But the worm does not seem interested in the outside, just in us. The dang thing never tried to access those gateways or connections."

Gillian disappeared around another rack of equipment as Woodrow spoke up.

"All the secondary lab systems are down," Woodrow said as he disconnected a pair of cables just as a giant snake\worm reached the rack, then split into two and headed off in two separate directions. "Only emergency systems are up and running."

"How did it get past the Dead-man's switch and the firewall?" Slim asked.

There was no pause in Woodrow or Gillian's movements as they kept moving in a dark or bright blue blur around the cyber datacenter, but it was Gillian that answered Slim's question in her Australian accent.

"**The Bleedin' Thing knows the passwords**!"

Slim took the information in with shocked silence as he took his eyes off the Kimmunicator screen for a moment to look up at that the monitors in the lab, they were still scrolling the lines of code but at a faster pace now.

He turned back to the Kimmunicator when he heard both Woodrow and Gillian say the same word, at the same time, a word that as far as he knew no one had heard either one say before,.

"What happened?" he asked just as the door to the lab opened and Wade ran in.

"**It got into the Hologram system!"** Woodrow yelled as he and Gillian raced on Kimmunicator's screen.

"I got here as fast as I could," Wade said taking a deep breath, "When the worm broke past the Firewall it shutdown my terminal and locked me out." Then what his cyber doppelganger and his girlfriend said appeared to hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Crap, the Hologram system is connected to every system in the complex." Wade seemed to collapse in on himself.

On the Kimmunicator screen, Woodrow and Gillian kept moving around their cyber copy of the Bunker's datacenter, trying to stop the invading worm. However it became clear that they were fighting a loosing battle when they suddenly stopped and turned to face the screen and shook there heads.

"Sorry Wade," Woodrow said, "we tried but the darn thing kept getting past everything we did."

Gillian looked like she was ready to chew nails. "That bloody thing knew the damn passwords… there was no way we could stop it." She took a deep breath and added, "Sorry Mate, we did everything we could here. If we make it out of this, I will buy you around of drinks at the first pub we can find."

Woodrow looked at a screen that only he and Gillian could see. "It is almost to our protected server Wade. We are going to shutdown and hope that we come out the other side." He paused then said, "Bye, my brother" then he and Gillian disappeared off the screen and the Kimmunicator went dead.

Wade and Slim looked at each other just as the power in the lab went off and everything went dark, the only exception being the monitors attached to the computer as they were pulling power from their own ups units and provided a faint light. Then suddenly a dazzling bright blue light filled room.

Turning, both Wade and Slim could see the light was coming from the forgotten Avatar. Without warning, the light coming from its eyes that was illuminating the whole lab blinked out. After a few seconds the light returned, but now it was a single bar of blue light that ran from the ceiling to the floor like the like from the Kimmunicator's scanner.

Slowly the light slowly started to circle the lab, its blue glow taking in every detail. The light stopped when it fell on Slim. The light scanned Slim right to left, then left to right. Then it turned 90 degrees and scanned him up and down, then down and up. The light returned to the single blue scanner bar and kept going around the room until it came to Wade where it repeated the same process that it had done to Slim, and then finished circling the room where it disappeared.

Wade and Slim looked at each other as the power returned to the lab. Wade started toward the computer when the lab's hologram system started up, shining a green light in the middle of the room.

First it showed just a static field, and then it slowly began to take human shape. Finally, it resolved into a crystal clear image that both Wade and Slim recognized. The image smiled at the two men in the lab and seemed to blush before it spoke in a voice that matched the image.

"Hey guys, bet you're surprised to see this…"

Both Slim and Wade just stared at the image, and then both spoke at the same time…

"Damn."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Timestamp: Event +18hours**_

_**Location: Computer Center, Bunker Complex**_

_**Lazy C Ranch, Montana **_

Wade walked into his office and placed a stack of newspapers on the corner of his desk, closing the door behind him. Walking casually in a routine that seemed to be all too familiar, he walked around the desk, sat in his chair and stared at the bank of computer monitors that hung in front of him.

During the years he supplied technical support for Kim, he actually never worked for her as it was more or less his hobby, his computer system at home had grown. It had changed from a simple single combination server/workstation of his own design with a trio of monitors to multiple computers networked to dozens of servers which were all connected to a bank of monitors that simply put any video monitoring division of any security department to shame. It was a system that had, in part, made Ron comment that Wade "had the whole world wired."

That was years ago, and now his current system at home and at the Foundation made those first systems look infinitesimal... kind of like comparing a Trash 80 to a Cray Supercomputer.

He knew of three computer systems that came close to what he had at the Foundation now. The first was buried in the basement complex at the Pentagon on Level 4: Subbasement 6, Station 2. The second was buried in the main underground complex at G.J.'s main Headquarters: Level 8, Station 6, Substation 7. The third was privately owned.

He had, at one time or another, "checked out" the first two systems on his own just to see what they were about. Both were good systems and served their respected users quite well. Particularly after he had made a few suggestions on how to improve them.

The third system, the one that was privately owned, he knew was a match for the Foundations' systems. After all, he helped to build it, maintain it, and was setting in his office across the hall from it.

It was rumored on the Internet that supposedly there was a fourth system, but every lead proved futile in trying to track it and its whereabouts down. That troubled him a bit. He had traced the rumors to a number of sources that he was sure were reliable and he had been sure he had found it, only to have the trace disappear into the ether: as elusive as a shadow. Somehow the system seemed to know when he was looking for it and somehow it stayed one step ahead of him… maybe two. Ah, but it was the thrill of he hunt that kept him going, but that's another story.

As he was not currently working a mission for Kim and Ron, or for any of the BlazeIT teams, most of the monitors in his office were currently blank or scrolling through pictures at random.

Of the ones displaying information, one was showing the status of the 300 plus servers currently up and running in the complex. Another was showing the network traffic that was happening inside the Bunker. A third had requests for information off the Internet or other off-site resources and was being closely monitored and restricted by a filter per the orders of the Director of Global Justice and the Secretary of Defense. Another was showing the status of the over 1,000 zettabytes of storage available on the network. The one beside it, as always, was displaying the status of the four secure servers where Woodrow and Gillian lived and the 500 petabytes of storage that was all theirs.

Just the normal information that a computer systems manager would need to stay informed of for the daily running of the Datacenter.

All that is, but five additional monitors. They were mostly displaying information about what was happening in Slim Possible's secondary lab.

The first of those five special monitors was displaying the general status of the lab. Currently it was showing the same high level of computer activity that it had since Slim had connected the "wayward" Avatar to the diagnostic computer there: 120 percent system usage. They had brought in additional memory and connected it to the computer to lower it from the 175 percent that it was earlier.

The second was displaying the lab's power consumption: currently the monitor showed it pulling almost as much power in that one lab as the rest of the whole Bunker combined. Slim already had a number of his hand picked "hands" installing additional power lines into the lab to help with the load. Those that knew what was happening were starting to worry that the power requirements at its current level would soon burn-up the wiring currently there if they didn't do something fast.

The third was displaying the Bunker's usage of the Holographic system. Per instructions from Slim and Betty, everyone had to limit their use of the system to a bare minimum.

There was just one deviation to that request and it was what was displayed on the fourth monitor. The lab was using the system at a level that was pushing the lab's emitters at over 120 percent capacity.

The fifth monitor was divided into a four quadrant grid: each section displaying an image from one of the four cameras in the lab. Each camera had been set to a specific single point in the room, all of them looking at the same thing. The image that the lab's hologram system was projecting dead center in the room. Recording it from four different t points of view at the same time. Those images were to be recorded 24 hours a day on three separate systems.

He shook his head again before returning his attention back to his desktop and the stack of newspapers. Pulling the stack closer, he removed the top paper, a copy of the _LA Times,_ and read the headline that was done in a banner style that ran across the whole page:

_**Team Possible Takes Leave of Absence**_

Below the headline were two pictures of Kim and Ron: one was a standard publicity shot of them and the other was a picture that the Foundation had released from their wedding two years earlier.

He quickly scanned the accompanying article then set it aside, pulling another from the stack. This one a copy of The Wall Street Journal. It too had a banner headline:

_**Team Possible takes Long Overdue Vacation**_

It also had a picture of Kim and Ron on it, a shot taken from some news conference or another. Again, he quickly read the story then sat it on top of the first and removed a third from the large stack: a copy of the London Times. It's headline similar to the others:

_**Time out for Team Possible**_

Shaking his head, Wade added it to the second stack.

"Wade?" asked Woodrow as his face appeared on one of the unused monitors. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Woodrow, thanks." Wade removed another paper from the stack and turned the front page to one of the cameras in the office. The headline on the paper clearly visible: "Is Team _**Possible… Stoppable**_?" Wade tossed the paper onto the second stack as he said "Tell Gillian thanks for her hard work on getting me early editions. But to be honest, they're making my stomach sick."

"Me too Boss, me too. By the way, we may have something for you to look over on that project you and Betty asked about shortly." Woodrow said as the screen went blank.

Standing up, Wade moved to one corner of the room and opened a small refrigerator that was hidden in the rows of cabinets. Reaching inside he removed a can of Diet Ginger Ale, a bottle of pineapple juice along with a bottle of orange juice, and a large Slurpster cup complete with straw and placed everything on the desk. Opening the bottles of juice, he poured them into the cup then added the Ginger Ale and stirred with the straw. Disposing of the can and the bottles in the trashcan at the end of the desk, he reached back in the refrigerator and removed a Tupperware container that he opened and removed a few orange and pineapple slices that he added to the cup then closing the container he returned it to the refrigerator and closed the door.

He had just sat back down and taken one long pull on the drink when a screen lit up with Dr. Possible's face.

Wade could see that she was tired… no exhausted. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was a disheveled mess. It also appeared that she, like almost everyone in the Bunker, had not gotten any sleep… or if she did, she did it on the couch in her office and it was just a very short catnap.

From the screen Dr. Possible looked him up and down then with a crooked smile said, "You look like crap Wade."

Wade took another pull on the drink before replying with "Thanks Gorgeous. You know, with the way you look now, if I wasn't marring your daughter in about eighteen months I'd try to get you away from your husband and marry you myself." Pausing for just a heartbeat he added "What's your secret there Beautiful, mudpacks? I think you forgot to wash under your eyes Isis and comb your hair." Then to cap it off, he pointed under his own eyes and smirked.

Dr. Elisabeth "Isis" Possible, Betty to her friends and family, nodded her head after a second then let a real smile through on her face. The first one is days.

"Touché Wade." She said then started to chuckle. "I take it that no one has gotten any sleep there either?" there was a pause then she asked "The kids?"

"They're Possibles Betty," he answered, "they know something is up but Slim's told everyone to keep quiet or he'll use them as either test subjects for James' experiment in re-breathable air-packs for space travel or let them stand-in as targets for the next upgrade to his personal Tornado's optical laser systems."

Betty went from a smile to a chuckle.

"That's my Man, future son-out-law."

Wade gave her a grin. Betty almost never made a joke about marrying into the Possible family outside of the family itself. He could not help but wonder why she would now.

"How's things otherwise?" she asked him.

Taking another sip of his drink, he informed her that Slim and his hands were working as fast as they could to install the hardware upgrades to the lab. He also told her about the system status in the Bunker and about the internet traffic.

"And those other projects we talked about?" she asked.

"The first one is done and you should have copies on your desk within a few hours Betty." Wade paused for a bit and looked at the hologram usage monitor. The usage was still at the same level but it was also showing a pair of emitters had started up in the Holo-lab next door to his office.

"As for the second project," he said as he looked back up at Betty's image on the screen. "I'm not comfortable with it and I don't think it's such a good idea."

Wade could see her face become determined and then set. He had seen that look before, just before she started dressing down someone at Global Justice or one of the few times that she had really let Joss have it. For himself, Wade returned her look with the same resolute expression on his face… Double barrels and loaded for bear.

Neither seemed ready to back down: Wade from his unease with the project nor Betty's determination that it happen regardless.

As the staring contest between them went on, Wade could see her expression become harder, more set and more determined, more resolute. She was slowly transforming into Hurricane Betty before his eyes; the commander of Global Justice that didn't put up with crap and was known for showing her displeasure by transferring personal to lovely places like the Antarctica remote listening post. He guessed that her holding her temper with him at the moment was because he was engaged to her Stepdaughter, and for all intents she already thought of him as a son. But he knew that would only go so far.

Just as he started to think about a way out of this sitch, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a warning light starting to flash on the Bunker's Hologram usage monitor and turned his head, thus breaking the contest of wills between himself and his future mother-in-law. Focusing on the monitor he saw it was an increase in the systems usage. It took him less then two seconds to determine were the increase was coming from: the Holo-lab just down the hall. There were also indications of additional emitters powering up.

There had been a number of glitches in the system in the hours after the avatar had been connected to the diagnostic system in Slim's lab and they had affected the whole complex. They had shown up as anything from requests to update non-updateable systems to complete system crashes and everything in-between. There had also been power spikes in the Bunker's Cold Fusion and the Geo-Thermal Hybrid Power reactors. The lower level workout rooms and the power to a few of the storage areas were currently powerless until Slim and his hands could repair the damage done to the wiring from one spike.

It had taken them over 3 hours to workout all the little bugs in the system and they were pretty sure they had found them all… for the most part anyway. The emitter reading could be another glitch, but given the talk with Woodrow earlier he didn't really think so.

Turning back to look at Betty he said "I know why Betty and I understand why it needs to be done." Wade paused as he rubbed his eyes with a hand then went on. "Anyway, I have a feeling that your answer is almost ready."

Betty, for her part, just nodded before saying "I understand. To quote my niece: 'It's no Big'. Really. All of this has put everyone under a lot of pressure." Then she gave him an odd smile that changed quickly into her normal one.

And just like that, Hurricane Betty left the building.

Without any warning there was a knock on the door

"I think you'll want to see this Betty," Wade said as he pressed a few buttons on his desktop keyboard then raised his voice and called out "Come in."

The office door opened and his favorite couple entered the room and took seats across from him.

"You look tired Wade" the auburn haired, green eyed woman said with a crooked smile.

"Dude, did you get any sleep last night?" asked the blond man beside her.

"Afraid not guys," Wade told the pair. "I'm sure most everyone here didn't sleep well last night, if at all."

His friends nodded their heads then held hands as the pair smiled sheepishly at him.

"We're sorry about that Wade" the redhead told him.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to cause trouble Bro" added the blond haired man.

Wade nodded at the couple. Reaching out he took another sip of his drink as he asked how they were doing.

As the couple answered, Wade managed to see Betty's jaw drop onto her desk from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but wonder just what she had thought would happen when she had asked him to activate "Project Misdirection".

Wade keep talking to the couple for the next 10 minutes, chatting about normal everyday things like how their school work was coming along, their younger siblings and the latest gossip on the happenings in their families. Then they started teasing him about his upcoming wedding next year.

From the corner of his eye Wade watched Betty during his conversation. He saw her turn her head as something got her attention for a moment. He could see her touch an ear-bud that had been hidden in her hair and listen to something. Then she turned her full attention back to his office.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said after clearing her throat, "but I was just informed that a private jet has entered US airspace over the coast of California and has filed a flight plan to Middleton" Betty said in a low tone.

"And the plane is registered too?" the auburn haired woman asked.

"A holding company from Japan, a subsidiary of the Nakasumi Corporation. The Sensei Yam-an Investment Firm." Betty answered.

Wade just nodded as he put two and two together and said "I wondered when we would hear from them."

From the couple setting across form him, the blond cracked a crooked smile and muttered the name 'Yori' causing the woman to give him a look that could have melted tempered steel. Standing up she said "Sorry to have to run Wade, but me and "In The Dog House Boy" here need to have a little talk… alone." That last word seemed to have left icicles hanging from the ceiling.

The blond, after receiving a not quite so restrained kick in the shins, stood up and turned to Wade.

"We'll talk later Bro, if I live" he said as the girl grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room and shut the door behind them.

The second the door closed behind them Wade could not stop the chuckle that started with the sound of the lock engaging. In two seconds, it turned into a honest laugh, and then in three more seconds it turned into a full on belly laugh.

As he fought to control it, he could see Betty blushing while she held a hand over her mouth to hide a smile.

"Well?" he asked.

"That was incredible" Betty said.

"That was the idea."

Wade watched her for a moment, and then started counting down in his head. He knew what she was going to do. And he had to admit, he agreed with her. He just didn't have to like it.

'3… 2… 1…' he thought.

"It's a go Wade. Make the arrangements on your end. Please and thank you."

Dr. Elisabeth "Isis" Possible, aka Betty, aka Doctor Director of Global Justice paused as she rested her elbows on her desk, rest her chin on her thumbs with her forefingers partly covering her mouth.

"Wade, please believe that I don't want to do this. The world hasn't a clue about what's going on and truthfully I'm not totally sure I understand myself. I pray the government never finds out.

If news of what has happened, what really has happened, gets out, what do you think would happen?" She did not wait for a answer but went on. "Damn it, Wade… If the President or the Joint Chiefs of staff finds out what really happened and that I'm actively covering it up, I'll find out personally what the accommodations in that special level in Cell Block D are like personally… from the inside." She paused and took a breath.

"They're **MY** family." She added as she lowered her hands to rest on her desk. "And I'll do what I have too to protect them."

He watched her ball up her hands into fists.

"I know. They're my family too." he said

He watched her nod. "We agree?" she asked.

His answer was instantaneous as he nodded back in agreement.

She smiled her acknowledgement.

"Well, we better get started. You have a press conference to setup, and I have to go meet some visitors from Japan. Then I'll get the rest of my family together and head out to you." She smiled a very lopsided grin that he had seen a number times on almost every woman that had the last name of Possible and he grinned back.

Taking a deep breath, she added the statement that would start them down a path where there was no turning back

"Then we'll all get started on committing treason."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Timestamp: Event +20 hours**_

_**Locations: Global Justice's Headquarters and The Team Possible Foundation Complex, Middleton International Airport, Middleton Colorado **_

Dr. Elisabeth Isis Possible, head of Global Justice, sat quietly behind her desk in her office as she tapped a small button hidden just under the lip of her desk. A red warning light activated above her outside door with that small button tap that repeatedly flashed "DO NOT ENTER!" Every Global Justice Agent implicitly knew what that blinking sign really meant: "Do not bother me for any reason short of the world coming to an end unless you want to be shipped to and stationed at an Arctic Outpost for the next two years… if I'm in a good mood."

The computer monitor off to one side was displaying static when it should have been displaying the Global Justice logo when not in active use. Attached to one of the monitor's USB ports by a retractable cable sat a small device that was emitting a faint hum. The device had been designed to scramble anything electronic within a 400 square foot range in all directions. There were only two electric devices that would work inside that static scrambled bubble: A Mark 10 model PosComm and a Mark 12 Kimmunicator.

There were only two of the latter and eight of the former in existence, and one of those was sitting beside the monitor on her desk.

Currently the PosComm was scrolling through personal pictures taken during the past five years: years that had changed her… years which she had stopped being Elisabeth Director and had become Elisabeth Possible. As the picture on the PosComm changed to a group photo taken at her wedding, she smiled as a recurring thought went through her mind.

The thought had come to her from time to time over the last five years. Picking up the PosComm and looking at the picture, she gave the thought serious consideration not for the first time: the thought that anyone with the name Possible carried a dangerous and highly contagious virus. A virus that infected anyone that came into contact with it. A virus that would change them forever…

…One way or another whether they wanted it to or not.

She didn't know it at the time, but she had first been exposed when she had met her friend Sheri Nicole Sensible's new boyfriend Dr. Samuel Clemons Possible. She had repeated and regular exposure over the years until Sheri Nicole's death.

That exposure had changed her; however its consequences went unnoticed.

The infection, now looking back, had caused her to become more determined and more driven, which had led her to be chosen as the first Director of a new agency called Global Justice. That direct cause she hadn't known about for years until Agent Will Du had pointed out how much she seemed to be like a certain "Amateur" in some traits at a debriefing. Agent Du pulled three months of winter Arctic duty for those comments.

However, another outcome she had known about almost from the second she had been exposed was readily apparent. That effect had been like an irresistible force drawn to an immovable object... Literally.

She had found herself attracted to the same young and handsome man her friend was drawn too… Samuel Clemons Possible who was totally smitten with her best friend... Sheri Nicole.

She could see the pair of them were a true match made in Heaven, so in the name of 'Friendship' Betty had resigned Samuel to that special place where all unrequited love is buried… to the deepest, darkest part of a woman's heart; her heart. Then did her best to be the caring and supportive best friend that either could ever have.

Years later she again became exposed to the virus again when she came into contact with Kimberly Ann Possible for the first time. Although she herself had no apparent side-effects from her repeated exposure to Kim, she could see the effects it had on others that came into contact with her. The contamination of Commanders William and Lindsey Du were prime examples. Her "Top Married Agents with ATTITUDE."

In the years after Sheri Nicole's death, she had kept in contact with Slim via letters or Christmas Cards or the infrequent phone call. However, it was his call to her, over five years ago, pleading for help with his and Sheri Nicole's only child, their daughter Joss, and her recurring nightmares brought her back into weekly, if not daily, contact with Samuel Possible. Contact that had rekindled old feelings that she had buried deep, very deep inside her heart. Feelings she thought that would never surface again in this lifetime.

That one week of almost continual exposure, when she had brought Wade to Montana for the first time. Almost a whole week of exposure to not one but two Possibles broke the walls around the dark secret that she had buried and allowed it to come to the surface like a surfacing submarine through the Arctic ice pack.

That exposure, that contamination, had allowed her to let her feelings show for the man that was her best friend's widowed husband.

The contamination increased when she started dating Samuel. It was with that now almost constant exposure to the "Possible" virus that she could feel the changes starting to happen. It was then she realized that her attraction to the man had changed and that she was very much in love with him.

She finally knew it was no use fighting her feelings and she completely gave in and let herself truly love him… especially after pulling an "all nighter" with Kim and her mother Anne. Both had seen which way the road went, and both had told her just what they thought about it. In her book, both Possible women had been brutal beyond belief with her. In the end, the two literally had her trapped between the proverbial rock and a hard spot with no escape: she either admitted she was in love with Slim or be forced to watch an entire 24-hour "Agony County Marathon" tied to a chair.

In her book they could torture a person beyond even waterboarding.

After that "talk" and the revelations that it forced her to look at, she surrendered without terms or conditions and that she had been led like a poor lamb to the slaughter. She could see it so clearly now looking back, but at the time didn't have a clue as to what was happening: that she had willingly surrendered to the force of nature that was the Possible virus. Her defenses down, and no know cure, and with nothing left to stand in her way, she did the only thing left to do…

…she married him.

Looking at the next picture, one of her in her wedding dress with Slim all dressed up in his finest, with his arm around her, she remembered another change the virus had instilled upon her. Something that gave her the feeling for the first time in her life like her heart and soul would explode: she felt truly loved for the first time in her adult life, if not her whole life. She could almost physically see that love pouring out of the family she had became a member of. Love that unconditionally flowed out to them and into her.

The final change the Possible virus infected her with she discovered on the day she gave birth to her children.

Every change the virus had made, before that one day, she could accept and maybe move forward from: that she might be able remove from herself and possibly go on with her life never to be exposed again. To maybe one day become be Elisabeth Isis Director again. However, that last chance died when they handed her new born babies to her. Her and Slim's children… the next generation of Possible twins.

In that brief second, any part of Elisabeth Isis Director that had survived until then was no more. In her place was Elisabeth Isis Possible. Like Anne Jean and Esther Possible before her, the Possible virus had finally taken over and transformed her completely.

She had become a Possible inside and out and now and as such she carried the dangerous and highly contagious virus: a virus that infected anyone that came into contact with it. A virus that would change them forever…

…One way or another whether they wanted it to or not.

'Ronald was truly doomed from the start' she thought as the picture in the PosComm changed to show a picture of Kim and Ron's wedding, the one when he was kneeling down in front of Kim as she held up her wedding dress while he removed the garter from her leg.

'We looked into the "Ron Factor" and even into the "Rufus Factor"' she thought to herself, 'But what we really should have looked into was the "Possible Virus."'

Smiling down at the picture of her niece and nephew she whispered "You fell in love with a Possible and you did it at the tender age of four. Poor Ron, what was it like to grow up infected?" Then thinking a bit more about her question she laughed. "I forgot about the Stoppable fortress of immunity there for a moment Ron... I'm sure it took years for the virus to break through that." Betty couldn't stop the fit of giggles that sudden exploded out of her.

She reached out with one hand and gently ran a finger across the image. As the picture changed she felt like laughing again when the image changed to a picture of Kim and Ron both holding one of her children each; both grinning like a couple of idiots. She could see that the kids were smiling and laughing in their arms.

Anything is possible, for a Possible. How true those six words really seem to be for her family, especially for those two.

"You're a Possible now Ronald. Just like me and Anne. Only you managed to keep your last name," Betty said to the picture when she heard a buzz from the door.

Reaching out, she grasped the small scrambling device and disabled it in one motion by pressing the hidden button on it that stopped the faint hum. She quickly stuffed it into her uniform pocket and placed the PosComm into a desk drawer. The second the scrambler was inside her pocket, her monitor stopped displaying static and started displaying the Global Justice logo. Pushing the button under her desk, she unlocked the door and it opened to the face of Commander William Du. A package wrapped in plain brown paper was in his hands.

"End of the world Will?"

"Hope not, but it sure seems that way. Especially with how you've been sneaking about. Lindsey's got your back though."

She got up and took the package from him and placed it on her desk. Turning back to the door, she said "If I'm not out of my office by the time that plane from the Sensei Yam-an Investment Firm starts its final approach, please come get me. I need to be there to meet it. Otherwise, you know the drill… please and thank you."

"Yes Dr. Director," he replied but as she started to close the door she couldn't as Will had stuck his foot into the doorway to stop her. Before she could say anything he quietly whispered to her "If we amateurs can 'unofficially' help, let me or Lindsey know." Then he removed his foot and the door closed with a solid click. Shaking her head with a smile, she started toward her desk.

Once back behind her desk, she plugged the scrambler back into her computer and turned it back on then pushed the button to relock the door and start the warning light again. As the computer screen went back to static, she opened the package and spread the contents onto her desk and sat back down in her chair as she looked at the six newspapers now spread across the desk.

The newspapers represented every major continent of the world. From North America, there was a copy of the New York Times. From Asia and Japan, there was a copy of Asahi Shimbun. From the Middle East, there was a copy of Al Arabiya. From Europe, there was a copy of the London Times. From South America, there was a copy of the Buenos Aires Herald. And from Africa, there was a copy of Afrol.

Each one carried a banner headline and a picture of the prime field agents of Team Possible. Each headline was different, but they all said the same thing in the end:

Team Possible to take extended time-off.

Picking up both the London and New York Times, she quickly scanned the articles. Both stories talked about how Kim and Ron had decided after more than a decade of "World Saving", they wanted to take a break and just be a married couple for a year. To not be Team Possible, but to just be Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Stoppable.

The articles both repeated stated that they were not retiring, but that this was more like a long vacation. They would be in contact with the TPF and would continue to be the driving force behind it, just not the prime field agents. That would be handled by Timothy James and James Timothy Possible, Kim's bothers, along with Andrea Jocelyn Possible, her cousin. Wade Agamemnon Load would continue working in the background providing tech and information support. Other members of the Foundation would help out when needed.

She put those two aside and pulled the copies of The Asahi Shimbun and Al Arabiya to her. Thankful that both were the English copies, she quickly read their articles. They told much the same story. Then she returned them and gathered the rest and quickly read them as well. They all said the same thing… more or less.

Nodding her head she carefully stacked the papers one on top of the other.

Once done, she reached into the drawer and retrieved the PosComm. Standing up she pressed the red activation button on the unit and heard a very familiar four tone beep sound. In less then two seconds after the last tone, Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"I take it that you got that package Betty?" he asked.

Betty reached across her desk to the only other thing that had been in the package with the newspapers, a small glass container. Placing the PosComm back on her desk and pressing the button that would turn on the unit's Holographic mode, she very carefully and deliberately opened the container.

Then in clear view of the PosComm's camera, she poured the contents of the container onto the top of the stack of papers making sure to spread it around as best as she could.

In a heartbeat the stack of papers started to appear faint, and then started to disappear. In less than three seconds, there was no evidence they had ever been there.

"What package would that be Wade?" she asked as she turned to face the hologram of Wade as he shook his head. She paused for a moment then asked, "How do we stand Wade?"

"The press conference is scheduled for the day after tomorrow here at the Bunker." He gave her a crooked smile as he went on, "When Team Possible asks for a press conference, most of the world's major news media turns up. Especially when there's a "rumor" that something major is going to be announced."

"And the military?" she asked.

"So far, so good. The chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff is asking questions, nothing that Lindsey can't handle so far. RJ and Carlos are running interference here at the Bunker. All eight of us are using PosComms to communicate, so we are secure there."

Wade paused and Betty knew the next thing out of his mouth before he said it.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do Betty?"

"Yes Wade, I'm sure."

"If anyone outside finds out what we are do…" Wade started but Betty interrupted him.

"We have had this conversation before Wade: most likely I'll be arrested, tried, and imprisoned for treason… if they don't shoot or kill me first. Then they will probably come after you and everyone at the Bunker with a vengeance."

She just looked at the image of her future Son-In-Law looking back at her and let her face show the fear and anger that was eating at her heart.

"That's my family we are taking about Wade and I'll do whatever I have to!" Wade could see from her eyes just how far she was willing to go to protect them. "I'm a Possible Wade, maybe I wasn't born one but I chose to become one of my own free will. And I think that makes me special in a weird kind of way. And you know what they say about us Possible's, don't you?"

"Anything is possible, for a Possible" was his immediate reply.

Betty nodded her head as the door sounded.

"I'll be there shortly Wade. Tell Slim, Joss, and the twins that I love them," she said then disconnected the PosComm and turned off the scrambler. Putting both into her pocket, she gave a voice command which would totally seal the room upon her exit and put it into stasis mode. As a disembodied female voice confirmed her command, she moved around the desk and went to the door.

Again, she knew it would be Will on the other side and she was not disappointed to find him there when she opened it.

"I take it that the plane is on approach?" she asked.

"Just entering Middleton airspace" he answered.

Nodding, Betty exited her office. She stood there for a moment and listed as the door give a faint hissing sound as it sealed itself. Her office was now completely sealed off and would only open for her bio and voice print or the same of the Chairman of the GJ's Governing counsel… maybe. Knowing the GJ system's avatar like she did, she doubted it. Turning she started making her way to the transport tubes. She took two steps and could feel Will following her.

"I really don't think I need an escort Mr. Du," she said over shoulder, not bothering to look at him.

"I understand Dr. Director, but I was going in this direction anyway," he answered.

He walked her to the tube vestibule in silence, following a step behind as others they met in the passageways moved aside to allow them free access.

As they entered the lobby Betty found Lindsey wanting by one of the tubes holding a vanilla folder.

"Ma'am, here are the current missions reports you asked for," Lindsey said in a calm and business like tone as she handed over the folder.

Taking the folder, Betty nodded as she moved into the tube.

"TPF hanger complex" she said in a steady tone.

"Destination: Team Possible Foundation hanger complex, Middleton International Airport. Bio-scan pass-code required" said disembodied female voice, this time she could hear her faint Australian accent.

Betty placed her right hand flat on an image of the hand that appeared on the side of the tube and turned to the face Will and Lindsey.

"Will, I'll be back in a few days. Please try not to rewrite the training handbook while I'm gone… again. Lindsey, keep an eye on your husband for me. If it starts to look like he is about to start slipping back into the old Will we all know and love from before he met you, you have my permission to threaten him with loosing his special privileges to the firing range with that damnable collection of bows of his." Betty said as the scanner passed a green light up and down her palm three times.

"Access granted. Standing by for transport" the female voice said. There was a pause then it added "I do not think he has any real idea how hard it is to track, scored hits, and then clean up the range after one of his training sessions Dr. Director. If he did, he would start treading a bit more carefully and give those additions for the manual that he has saved to the training server a bit more thought before he tries to submit them to the committee for approval."

Betty watched as Will starting blushing and Lindsey hid her smile, but not her gentle laughter, behind her hand as the tube closed round her. Just as before the tube shot her off, she saw Lindsey point at the folder in her hand. In less then Two minutes Betty found herself inside the tube room in the Foundation hanger complex. As the tube opened Betty heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Betty," said the voice of Wade-A.

"Wade-A" she answered.

"The tower has the Sensei Yam-an flight on final approach. The pilot is requesting taxi clearance to the hanger site."

Exiting the tube room, Betty started making her way toward the hanger's doors as she opened the folder and peeked inside.

'Mother-hen,' Betty thought as she saw the folder contained not mission status reports, but what looked like a complete status report on things happening at the Bunker. There was also what looked like a two or three page report stapled together that had the word "Urgent" stamped in red across the top.

Stopping, she pulled the smaller report out and quickly scanned the first paragraph or two.

'This could come in handy,' she thought. Splitting her attention, she starting reading the report committing it to her memory while asking the computer avatar that ran the complex "Clearance?"

She read in the silence as Wade-A either found the information she asked for or was confirming it. Betty flipped the report to page two before Wade-A replied.

"They have given the tower a code that is on the approved list for access Betty. However, it is a old one from a few years ago."

"How old?" Betty asked as she flipped to the last page.

"From Kim and Ron's wedding."

"I thought as much," Betty said as she flipped the report back to page one and returned it to the folder. Quickly she made her way to the walk-in door at the front of the hanger. Once there, she paused and looked back toward the center of the hanger.

"Wade-A, would you ask James and Anne along with Gene and Jean to meet me and our guests in the conference room as soon as they can? And could you get one of the Wade-Bots to bring some refreshments as well?"

"I thought you might ask that Betty… they are already there waiting for you. As for the refreshments, the complex has most anything. What would you like?"

Taking a moment she thought, 'Jack Daniels neat. On second thought, forget the glass and just hand me the bottle.'

Betty could not help a small laugh at Wade-A's next statement. She guessed that he had been scanning her face and did an examination of her facial expression.

"Do you wish a glass or should I just have a Wade-Bot bring you the entire bottle?"

When she managed to get the smile off her face she said, "You really are Wade's Avatar Wade-A."

As she opened the door and stepped outside Betty could hear Wade-A laugh before the door closed behind her.

As she took up station just outside the door, she heard a jet coming in for a landing on secondary runway. The plane, a Gulfstream by the looks, was painted a nondescript deep gray that looked like the Gunship gray that the Navy used to paint vessels.

At the end of the runway, the plane turned onto the main taxiway that led toward the hanger complex. Betty watched as the telescopic posts lowered and the gate opened to allow the jet inside the security fencing surrounding the complex. As the plane taxied closer, she could see very little to set the plane apart from any other.

The hanger's large doors opened as she heard the jet's engines start whining down. As the plane past her, she could clearly see the plane's registration number for the first time: JA-64658. The plane stopped moving just as the tail crossed completely into the hanger. Betty turned and stepped back inside the hanger as the doors started to close. Once inside she could see one of the hanger's automated tows was hooking up to the front landing gear.

Just as the door to the hanger closed, the forward hatch on the plane started to open. Once open, the collapsed stairs opened and lowered to the hanger's floor. Betty had just reached the stairs as a young woman dressed in a black gi with shoulder length black hair held back with a red hair-band entered the hatchway. The young woman placed her hand on her thighs and bowed from the waist.

"Dr. Elisabeth Possible?" the woman said and stood back up. It was clear from her tone that she was asking, but it was also clear she was asking per etiquette as she already knew who she was talking to.

Betty returned the bow, matching the woman's and replied "Hai. I am she."

Again, the young woman bowed. As she again straightened up she said "Possible-sama, I am Yori."

Yori walked down the stairs and stood off to one side.

Once there, she said "Possible-sama, allow me to introduce, as you would say, my fiancé Hirotaka."

A handsome young man that appeared to be the same age as Yori appeared at the hatch and repeated Yori's bow. As Betty returned the bow, he made his way down and stood beside Yori. The young couple looked at each other for a second then turned to face the plane.

"This, Possible-sama, is our Sensei" Yori said as a small man with a long white mustache and beard appeared at the hatch. He appeared to be old and was dressed in a red robe that was trimmed in gold that came down to just above his ankles and showed his feet clad in white stockings and the wooden sandals that he wore. He nodded his head at Betty and she returned the gesture. Then he seemed to almost float down the stairs and stood in front of the young couple.

"Possible-sama, we are from…" Yori started but stopped when Betty held up a hand.

"You are from the Yamanouchi School in Japan. You are Sensei," she said with a nod to the older man which he returned in kind, "Ron Stoppable's Sensei to be precise. Ron spent one week every few months at your school to help him learn more about Tai Shing Pek Kwar during his High School Junior and Senior years plus the first year after he graduated from Middleton High. He still tries to go as often has he can. He also brings his sister Hana during the summer months and Kim normally goes with him." Betty paused for a moment then added, "I believe that Kim is working on adding Tai Shing Pek Kwar to her Kung Fu skills."

"You are perceptive and wise Possible-san." Sensei said as he gave her a bow much like the ones that Yori and Hirotaka had, bowing from the waist. However unlike Yori and Hirotaka, he had folded his arms into the sleeves of his robe.

Betty copied the bow. Once done she motioned toward the elevators off to one side of the hanger and said "If you will follow me?"

The three person procession made its way to the elevator beside the transport tube. Betty pressed the button, hiding her relief that Wade-A had closed the security doors over the tube, and turned to the group as she asked "May I ask why you are here Sensei?"

She didn't know if he smiled or not under his thick mustache and beard, however she could hear a faint hint of one in his reply.

"As you are aware of the Yamanouchi School's association with Stoppable-san, I can assume that you are also aware that something has happened with Ron-san and Kim-san."

Betty nodded as the elevator beeped as the doors opened. Everyone moved inside and Betty pressed the button to take them to the hanger's conference room on the second sub-level. As they started to move, she turned to Sensei.

"I was not aware that the Yamanouchi School had regular contact with Kim and Ron."

Again Betty could sense the hint of laughter in his reply.

"Possible-san, I think we should, as you might say, "lay our cards on the table?""

With a nod of her head, Sensei went on.

"The Yamanouchi School has a way to know if something very wrong happens to the Chosen Pair, Possible-san. We were told that they had a great and difficult task ahead and that the Yamanouchi School would be needed in the events to come. We were also told to prepare as they will need our help."

Betty did her best to not let anything show on her face. The information that he had told her she and Wade had already figured out based on the little information that Kim and Ron had been willing to tell them. It was his next words that left her speechless as the elevator door opened.

"We are here to offer that help Possible-san… or should I say Elizabeth Isis Director-Possible. Head of Global Justice, wife of Samuel Clemons Possible also known as Slim, Step-mother of Andrea Jocelyn Possible and mother of twin children, a boy and a girl, named..."

Betty gestured and the old man stopped. She eyed him like a mongoose eying a cobra coiled and ready to strike. The smile that appeared on his face was very clear this time as he said in a low tone "As you seemed to know a bit more about Yamanouchi than we would like, I thought it only right that you be made aware that we know a bit more about you then you would like."

There was a pause as everyone exited the elevator and the door closed behind them.

"I think Stoppable-san would say, at a time like this: "how about a truce" then he paused for a second then tapped his right hand over his heart twice while adding "nothing but love Possible-san." And then flashed her a perfect 1960's peace sign.

Betty really didn't have to think it over before she replied "truce." The information that he had told her could be pulled from a number of sources, including Ron or Kim, but it implied that he knew more. 'Better yet let sleeping dogs lie' she thought.

"We only want to help Possible-sama." Sensei said and Betty noticed the change in the honorific to one of an equal.

Betty knew that Ron trusted these people. Still sometimes he could be a bit to trusting, even it he had learned his lessons the hard way. For Betty, the telling factor was that Kim trusted them with "her Ron" and that's what mattered now. If Kim can trust them to be alone with Ron with the jealous streak she had developed over Ron shortly after they started dating in high school, it said a lot about them.

'More company in that cell' she thought as she said "I'm sure that I can speak for everyone when I say thank you for your offer and that we are grateful for the help."

That said she gestured and everyone moved out of the vestibule, down the hallway, and into the conference room where Kim and Ron's parents and families waited. After the introductions everyone took a seat, except Sensei who stood behind Betty and to her right.

Pulling out her PossCom, Betty pressed the button that turned on the unit and Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"We're all here Wade" she told him. In a second, his face was shinning down from the room's large monitor behind her and Sensei.

'Cards on the table' she thought before she spoke again.

"Wade, why don't you bring everyone here up to speed on what happened at the Ranch yesterday afternoon, why the US Government and Military is in a panic and why you and I have agreed to activate Project Misdirection."

"Well," Wade said as he started to type at his keyboard, "as near as we can figure: at about 2:30 to 3:30 yesterday afternoon, after NORAD had been tracking an unknown target for about…"

-XX-

Two hours later, the hanger doors opened at the TPF complex and the gunship gray Gulfstream jet was moved out of the hanger by one of the Wade-Bots onto the taxi-way. Once there and disconnected from the Wade-Bot, the plane jets began to start up. Slowly it started to make its way back down the taxi way, returning the way it had come. Once it had begun moving on its own, a Global Justice JumpJet moved into the vacated space inside the hanger towed by another Wade-Bot. Once the plane came to a stop, its hatch opened and a set of stairs lowered from the plane.

Betty led everyone that had been in the meeting to the jet and made sure they where seated and belted in. Once that was done, she made her way to the cockpit. Opening the door, she found Will Du setting in the co-pilot seat.

"Dr. Director," he said as he started flipping switches that started a faint whining sound that was heard inside the cockpit, "I take it that everyone is in and belted it."

Betty didn't say anything; she just sat down in the pilot's seat. As she belted in, she listened to Will start the preflight check list.

She could feel the jet start to move and as the engines hadn't started their normal whine yet she assumed that one of the Wade-Bots was moving them out of the hanger. Once the jet had stopped moving, her suspicions were confirmed when she heard Will say, "Thanks for the tow Wade."

As she put on her headphones, she caught the last of Wade reply back.

"…big. See you in a bit."

"I'll make sure she gets there in one piece Wade. Will out." Without pausing Will pressed a button on the joystick and started up with "Middleton Tower: This is Global Justice JumpJet 21 requesting clearance for immediate vertical take-off from the Team Possible Foundation Hanger complex."

"Roger GJ JumpJet 21. You are cleared for vertical take-off once JA-64658 clears the pattern. Will you be filing a flight plan JumpJet 21? Over."

Betty pushed a button on her console and answered the question.

"Tower, this JumpJet 21. Roger clearance for vertical take-off. Intend a direct flight-path to Logan International airspace Tower. Over."

"Roger JumpJet 21. JA-64658 has now cleared the pattern; you may proceed with take-off. We have you on direct route to Logan International JumpJet 21. JumpJet 21 Current conditions: Middleton has clear skies, light wind from the south at one Knot, ceiling is currently unlimited. Be advised JumpJet 21: Logan International is currently experiencing a southeast wind of 2 Knots with cloudy skies. Also Logan International is currently working with Maelstrom Air Force Base in training exercises and is limiting its approach corridor to Runway 28 right only. Over." The tower called back.

Betty looked at Will and saw him nod his head in understanding of the towers instructions. "Roger Tower, JumpJet 21 is taking off now. Over." Betty replied as she applied the throttle and pulled back on the joystick. As the plane gained a bit of altitude, she noticed Will retract the landing gear out of the corner of her eye as she rotated the plane to a north by northwest heading. Once the jet was clear of the security fencing, she applied more throttle and pressed the controls that started the plane's reconfiguration from vertical to horizontal flight. As soon as the indicators shown the plane in normal mode, she opened the throttles to 75 percent and starting climbing.

In a few minutes, she leveled off at cruising altitude and adjusted the speed to just shy of Mach 1.

'"Into the valley of the shadow of Death, rode the 600",' she thought, and then corrected herself.

'Or maybe a better one would be something like: "Yea though I walk through the shadow of Death, I fear no evil. For Thy Rod and Staff comfort me."'

As she checked the gauges, she couldn't stop herself from wondering just what the beds in that special section of Cell Bock D would feel like.

Hopefully they weren't lumpy.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Timestamp: Event +70 hours and counting**_

_**Location: Team Possible Foundation News Conference; **_

_**Bunker Complex, Lazy C Ranch Montana **_

It had taken two days for the Military to pack up and clear out of the Lazy C Ranch. Two very long… very trying days that Samuel Clemons Possible swore was not going to get the best of him.

He had called in what felt like half of all the markers that he'd amassed over the years from his connections in the Government and Military. It had taken him over twenty years to collect those markers and it was painstaking to use them… kinda like throwing poker chips into the pot while holding a loosing hand.

'His niece was definitely going to owe her Uncle Slim big time. So many favors that when she got back her head was going to be swimming round and round for at least a year or two,' he chuckled to himself.

Actually, it had taken only a day and a half to get both the Army and the Air Force out. The other half day was spent getting all of their darn bugs, surveillance devices, and other "classified paraphernalia" out of the Bunker and off the ranch. "Damn Military doesn't have any respect for privacy," he said under his breath.

Plus, now it was double troubling to him that he had just gotten the military out to only be besieged by what appeared to be every news organization on the planet. He let out a huge sigh. Fate was not being kind to him this week.

Of course he'd known that this was coming. Betty had warned him and everyone else in the Bunker in advance that it was going to happen, but that didn't make it any easier to swallow. In fact it felt worse than making his five alarm chili and forgetting to soak the beans overnight.

When Betty and Squirt had gotten back home from Middleton, he was grateful to see them step off the JumpJet but what he didn't expect was to see Anne with her boys, Gene, Jean and little Hana in tow. That, plus a few other surprises she brought home, had ground his beans a bit. But what took the bull by the horns and bull-dogged it was the entourage of additional Global Justice staff that followed an hour later in three more planes.

After a quick talk with his dear darling wife, a quicker one with Squirt and a down right fifteen second one-sided discussion with Anne, he brought the family down to the fire pit room in the Bunker for a small talk that included the whole Possible/Stoppable families and the rest of the uninvited guests that his lovely Betty had brought along. Needless to say the laws of the land were laid out in no uncertain terms, "_Montana Cowboy Style_," and everyone including in-laws and outlaws nodded in agreement to abide by those terms or end up in the hoosegow, aka the Bunker detention cell block, for the duration. With that out of the way and out of his system, Slim got back to his normal laid back self. After all even the most even tempered man had his limits; even if his niece was Kim Possible and his wife the head of Global Justice.

Finished with this immediate task and then settling everyone down for the night, he got on his own custom Tornado and rode up to the treeline. Looking up at the twinkling stars in the clear, black night sky he started thinking about Kim and Ron and what they had gotten themselves into. "Those kids always have a hankerin' for getting' into stuff," he said outloud. "We'll let's hope they're not in over their heads this time."

Morning came early. Too early for most citified people but even before sunrise had come he was sitting with the love of his life over their normal pot of coffee, the talk between them quickly turning to what was going to happen later: the press conference.

"Is everything ready?" Betty asked as she poured Slim his third cup after she had poured herself her fourth. She knew this would be the only time that she would get to talk with her husband this morning about what was going to be happening. She had already talked him into letting the twins sleep in late this morning.

"Wade says everything's ready. It will be held in the annex conference area at ground level," he said as he took a sip. "We've double checked the power cables and all the equipment. Your boys Frank Grams and Frankie Harrison will have the twins down in Kim's Workout room after they eat and will keep them there until your or I come get them. We're as ready as we can be my dear Isis."

Betty shot her husband a look that could kill if she wanted it too and returned the pot to the coffee maker, then leisurely sauntered over to the table and sat with her husband.

"Well," she said as speared a piece of sausage after she had cut it with her fork, "I guess it's time to face the country music awards then."

Slim cringed at her words as he knew how much she despised the "western touch" at melodies and just watched as she ate to take his mind off what was coming. He enjoyed watching her eat, as she seemingly savored every bite like it was her last, and then returned to his own breakfast. He refilled their cups a few minutes later, and then asked if she wanted any more.

"No, Slim. I think I've had enough. I guess I'd better get ready."

She got up and took her dishes to the sink, placed them inside, and ran warm water over them to rinse off the remains of the pancakes, sausage, and maple syrup down the disposal. She turned around in time to see Joss enter the kitchen followed by Wade. She had just barely said "Morn…'" to the woman that she thought of as her daughter and soon to be son-in-law before James and Anne entered with Jim and Tim about two heartbeats behind them. They were closely followed by both Jean and Gene Stoppable: Jean leading Hana by the hand.

"Guess I'd better get back to work," Slim said with just a hint of his normal sense of humor as he went over to the refrigerator, removed a container of pancake batter along with another container of sausages and a dozen eggs. With everything in hand, he moved over the griddle poured out a quick half dozen cakes while adding equal amount of sausages to the grill.

Looking over his shoulder he asked Betty if she thought that he might need to plug in the rice cooker by the stove, as he was not sure if their other guests would be more comfortable with something that they were more used to.

Before she could say anything, Betty heard someone say "That is unnecessary Possible-sama. Ron-san has spoken often of your abilities in the kitchen. It would be our honor to sample your "American Style" breakfast."

Turning, Betty found herself standing beside Yuri, Hirotaka, and Sensei; all of them bowing slightly. "Damn, a naked mole rat makes more noise than they do," she whispered to herself.

"Well, guess it's Western Omelets and flapjacks for everyone," he said after returning the bow and got busy cooking.

After staying a few moments more Betty excused herself saying that she needed to get ready. As she left she could hear the beginnings of comfortable, yet a bit awkward, conversation starting up. Anne, Jean, and Yuri seemed to be talking about what sounded like the pros and cons of different types of sushi rice and their uses in other dishes. Jim and Tim were bantering with Joss and Wade about who hacked into her Tornado's system. The rustling of a paper meant that James had settled into his morning routine and she could hear Slim and Sensei discussing the merits of range fed Buffalo verses Kobe beef. Hirotaka's voice was not to be heard and she immediately picked up on that fact. 'He's analyzing everything that's going on,' she said to herself. She made a specific mental note: 'Best not underestimate his reconnaissance capabilities.'

Getting about halfway back to her and Slim's bedroom she heard Slim call her name. She stopped short and waited for him to join her.

"Betty, are you sure you're up to this?" He asked as he reached out a hand and loving held onto her arm. "I know you didn't sleep well last night, turning and tossing for much of the night. Heaven knows you should have slept like the dead because I sure did."

"Liar!" She shot back, her lips drawn in. "You were up half the night worried to death about what Kim and Ron have gotten themselves into this time. You only know that I had a restless night because you checked the surveillance video after you came in a 3:10."

Slim laughed. "Yes, and you checked my Tornado's command station at 3:15 while I was in the bathroom to see where I'd been before I got in."

"Touché, man of my dreams."

Elizabeth Director-Possible managed to not grin at her husband's face, but could not stop the blush that appeared all over hers as her thoughts traveled back in time over the last 24 hours.

After she had arrived home with her little group and got them comfortable and settled in she checked in with the Global Justice's agents in the Bunker, then after looking into Slim's lab and checking in with Wade, her plans were to drag Slim into their bedroom. Once inside she'd lock the door and engage the privacy mode, then for good measure she retrieve the electric scrambler from her pocket and plug it into the nearest computer terminal and turned it on… then she'd wrap her arms around him, hugging him as hard as she could then start crying like she hadn't done in over almost a decade.

Yeah, that had been the plan but as always happened fate decided to take an upper hand.

Call it fate, destiny, or whatever, something had decided to keep them apart due to other concerns and by the time she settled into bed at midnight she was alone.

Yes…

Alone.

So very, very alone.

And she cried until she was all cried out.

That was until Slim climbed into bed. He felt the wetness on her pillow as he leaned over to kiss her forehead but decided not to ask the simple question "What's wrong" as he was pretty sure he knew already.

Instead he just whispered her name, and she uncharacteristically lost her composure and started up all over again.

Between sniffles she got that she had activated Project Misdirection and spelled out, in Reader's Digest detail, what that meant and what could happen because of it. Then Slim took her into his arms and held her. Held onto her as if her very life depended on it. A little more relaxed she snuggled into him and let out a small sigh.

That's when she found out that she wasn't as cried out as she thought as she started the third round of "down pouring tears" and told him between the tears just how much she loved him, how much she needed him, and how scared she really was.

"Sounds like you need a dose of Ronshine right now. Like Kim says, 'Everything is gonna be all right.'" He paused for just a second then went on, "It'll be ok in the end Betty. Listen to me my lovely goddess Isis; you know just who we are talking about. If anyone can take care of themselves, it's those two."

That got her to blush and even sport a small smile. Slim knew her better than she knew herself sometimes.

That was when she reached up with both hands, lovingly cupped his checks, kissed him lightly on the forehead then on the tip of his nose and finally on the lips. Then asked him to do something for her, something that he would do quite willingly for her whenever the opportunity arose.

Her thoughts returned to the here and now and the man that she loved.

"Yes my love, I'll be fine." Betty said. "I'm going to take a shower, change, and then I'll catch up with you and the others just before the news conference."

He nodded and headed back to the kitchen. Betty managed a smile at her husband's back, and then she turned and headed not for the bedroom but straight for Slim's Lab in the Bunker.

The two GJ agents standing guard just outside the elevator vestibule let her by on sight. Both knowing what would happen if they made any comment about her not being in uniform they held their tongues at her choice of clothes. Most of the GJ agents had become used to seeing her out of her GJ Uniform when she was home with Slim. In the years after she and Slim had become a couple she had become a bit more relaxed, and that was mostly displayed in her manner of dress: comfortable blue jeans that were tucked into a pair of boots that had a slightly higher heel than what was normal for a pair of "cowboy" boots and some of Slim's older shirts that she had tailored to fit her.

She placed her hand on the palm reader by the door and waited as the green light made three quick passes over her palm.

"Palm print and bio-print identified as Elizabeth Possible. Standing by for voice print and password." Said the voice of the Bunker's controlling AI; Wade-A.

"Doctor Elizabeth Possible" Betty said then added, "Password: Alpha One Four Delta Twenty-one Baker Two."

The door slid open and she went inside. She stopped cold when she found a second door and another palm reader inside. Before she could do anything the door behind her closed suddenly and the palm reader lit up. But what shocked her was a panel opening up beside the reader and a barrel of some kind popped out and point at her.

"I am sorry Betty," the voice of Wade-A said from a speaker hidden somewhere in the little room, "but roaming protocols require..." He paused and Betty could almost feel sorry for him, being forced to do what his programming required him to do. "You have 10 seconds to place you hand on the reader and re-state your name and password along with a verifying phrase. Failure to do so, or if you give an incorrect password and verifying phrase, will result in you being incapacitated and remanded into the custody of Global Justice. Your ten seconds starts now."

Betty placed her hand on the reader and repeated what she had said on the other side of the door, then added "Verifying phrase: "Oh Mighty Isis."" Blushing the whole time… Slim's twist on her middle name made her all warm and fuzzy… at the right time and place. But having it turned into a "Verifying Phrase" that she had to repeat rarely from time to time in public ground her beans, hence the blush. Her attempts to change it only ended up with her sometimes hearing it in passing from some of the braver members of GJ stationed at the Bunker just before they were reassigned to someplace nice to think about what they had said… like at the middle South Pole GJ listening post. Still, despite all her attempts to "kill" its use by anyone but Slim, it had stuck to her like the tar baby did to brier rabbit in the children's tales.

The second door opened and Betty stepped inside as the door closed behind her. Moving toward the center of the room she passed the Tornado avatar, making sure not to touch anything. Once past Tornado, she stood there and looked at the image the labs Holo-emitters were projecting. She didn't say anything or move, she just stood there looking and thinking.

After a time, she carefully made her way back to the door and left the lab.

-xx-

On televisions across the world, thanks to cable news channels like NNM, MSCBN, Blue Fox News, and on all the major networks in America, the screens of untold TV's changed from what was normally broadcast at that time to the station logo and the words "Special News Report."

"We interrupt your normally scheduled program to bring you a special news report. Reporting live from Montana, Connie Gatecrasher" said a polished voice-over person when the logo and special news report screen flashed on the screens of televisions of everyone watching their local CBA affiliate all across America.

The special news report screen went away and was replaced by a shot that was of a conference room. At the front was a small stage like area that looked to the trained eye to have been either removed from some storage area and setup quickly or it had been build just barely finished for this occasion. On the raised dais was a podium that held a portable microphone. On the wall behind the podium were the logos of Team Possible, BlazeIT: Search and Rescue, and The Team Possible Foundation.

A woman stepped into the frame holding a microphone. Raising the microphone she started.

"Good afternoon, I'm Connie Gatecrasher reporting for CBA News. We are just moments away from a requested news conference by Team Possible.

A few days ago, Wade Load of Team Possible, informed the World News Organizations that Kim Possible wanted to hold a press conference here at a secure site, nicknamed "The Bunker," in Montana. The press were brought in under tight security due to the nature of the site and it's affiliation with Global Justice,." In her mind she noted 'still have to find out where we're at since security would not allow us to know the exact location of the site.' In a heartbeat she continued…

"In the few days since that announcement, the Internet has been buzzing with rumors about this press conference and what will be said. The rumors have ranged in extremes: one is Kim Possible, who married her long time partner in Team Possible Jon Slopable, within two years of her graduation from High School, is divorcing him after having finding him in the arms of another woman… another has Kim announcing that she is pregnant… and a third is the complete breakup of not only Team Possible but the Team Possible Foundation as well.

Another, from a blogger who is reported to have had close contact with both Kim Possible and Lon Lopabale, is that one or the other has been kidnapped or this is all a fabrication created to hide the fact that there is some kind of trouble within either the Team Possible Foundation or with Team Possible itself. A final rumor that hit the net earlier today, would require some changes to the American Constitution…so it's the most far fetched of them all, but it is an intriguing idea non the less as I think she would do a better job then the a few who had it before: Kimberly Ann Possible announcing that she is going to run for the Presidency."

As the reporter paused, some action could be seen in the background behind her. She turned and looked at the stage then turned back to face the camera.

"It appears that we are about to get started."

Connie again paused as a door opened off to the side of the room by the stage. A brunette entered, her hair so dark it could be mistaken for black or a very dark auburn in the right light and dressed in a Global Justice uniform. As she made her way to the stage, Connie continued.

"According the brief we were given on our arrival here; this is Doctor E. Director, head of Global Justice. For those of our viewers that might not know, Dr Director and Global Justice have worked closely along side both Team Possible and BlazeIT Search and Rescue from almost the beginning. She will be making an opening statement."

The camera followed Betty as she walked the short distance from the door, climbed the two steps onto the stage, and stood behind the podium.

Standing behind the podium, Betty reached into a pocket of her uniform and brought out a few cards. She placed them on the podium and took a look out into the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming on what must have been short notice. I'm Doctor Director, Head of Global Justice. Team Possible has asked me to make an opening statement."

The camera pulled in a bit tighter on her. On television screens the world over, she could been seen shuffling the cards in her hand.

"First, let me assure you that everything is fine… or as fine as things normally are now-a-days for Team Possible." She paused for a moment as the gathered members of the press chuckled at the small joke.

"I have been informed that some members of the press have complained quite loudly about the security measures that were involved in getting you here." Betty's face, which had a bit of a smile before, became quite serious. "This site is a privately owned hardened black facility that is used by The Montana Division of Criminal Investigation, BlazeIT Search and Rescue, Team Possible, and The Team Possible Foundation as a backup site. That, in and of itself, does not require the security measures that some of you have complained about."

She paused for a second, her gaze traveling over the member of the press.

"What does is the fact that Global Justice also makes use of this facility. That makes this facility fall under World-wide security agreements that were signed when Global Justice was created."

There was another pause as Betty let her words sink in.

"I take it that everyone here understands now..." She paused as she watched the crowd. She knew that a few of the reporters would discard what she had just told them in their desire to print a story.

'Damn sharks,' she thought. She really wasn't too worried about the "white lie" she had just told the press, and by them the world, about the reasons for the security measures.

Yes, due to the laws passed a few years ago after the events of September 2001 the Bunker would fall under the International security laws due to its involvement with Global Justice. That involvement, under normal conditions, would have meant that it would fall under the control of several Governments or even the Military. However due to the connections of the Possible family, the Team Possible Foundation, and BlazeIT had collected over the years from almost all the World's Governments, not to mention the fact that it was privately owned by those very same people, would insure that it would stay the "World's Powers that be… little secret" for a very long time.

"Now that everyone's on the same page, let me introduce Wade Agamemnon Load, Ronald Dean Stoppable, and Kimberly Ann Possible. Otherwise know as Team Possible." Dr Director finished then stepped off to one side of the stage.

The camera shifted to the same door that Dr Director had entered through just a few moments earlier. It opened and three people entered: Two male, one female.

The camera followed the trio as they made their way to the podium. All three were dressed in what could be described as "Business Casual" instead of their normal "Mission Mode" clothes. It was rumored in the fashion industry that after Ron and Kim married he had helped his wife and best friend "adopt", or blackmailed depending on who you talked to, a more relaxed style when off duty… something more along his own unique "Ronness" style of clothes. That rumor had set off real fashion treads world-wide much to the joy of Monique Jenkins who designed much if not all the clothes that both Kim and Ron wore lately.

Wade had on a pair of pressed tan slacks and a matching designer MK shirt. Over the breast pocket were the logos of both Team Possible and BlazeIT: the styled TP of Team Possible in a shade of green that exactly matched the color of Kim's eyes if you thought to look, and the BlazeIT lettering was in the sunset crimson and ocean blues the team was known for. He wore a pair of shiny black dress shoes that matched his belt where a device that looked like a PDA on steroids was clipped.

Ron wore a pair of gray slacks and a matching shirt. Over the shirt he wore a black vest that contrasted and highlighted at the same time. Unlike Wade, he wore matching grey tennis shoes. One would have sworn if he took off the vest that he could blend into almost any background if he covered his blond head, literally becoming unnoticed by anyone looking.

Those that knew Kim knew what she had on had been nicknamed her "Mission Outfit: Business Casual." The short sleeve blouse she had on was the same color purple that made up her mission top since her senor year in high school. The slacks she had on were a matching black to her Mission pants and even included the same small purple stripe that ran down the outside seam. The slacks also seemed to have a large pouch on the right side about half way from her hip to her knee. Unlike the boys with their short hair, Wade's shorter then Ron's, Kim auburn tresses fell down to past her waist and covered her bottom.

Kim's longer hair had been the cause of a number of rumors since her graduation from high school and her starting her college education. Two of the most wide spread included her dealings with the reforming criminal Shego and the other is simply that her husband liked the longer hair. Either way, it was well known that she had cut it once in the five years since her senor year and that had been for "Locks of Love:" non-profit organization that provides hairpieces to financially disadvantaged children in the United States and Canada under age 21 suffering from long-term medical hair loss, and then she had only cut it back to the same length she wore during high school, about the middle of her back.

The only thing that stood out, if you looked closely enough, was the three inch heeled jet black boots she wore tucked under the slacks.

Once on stage, Kim stood behind the podium with both Wade and Ron standing just behind her… Ron to her right, Wade to her left.

Across the world, a close up of Kim's face was seen everywhere as she started the press conference.

"Again, I want to say thank you to everyone for coming on what was really short notice. The whole Team Possible Foundation, along with our families' thank you."

Kim paused as she turned and held out her hand to Ron. Ron reached into the inside of his vest and withdrew what looked like either a set of cards or a number of small pieces of paper. Kim laid them on the podium then turned back to face the press.

"Most of the time, I am the face and the voice of both Team Possible and the Team Possible Foundation as both Wade and Ron prefer to stay in the background: Wade is normally shy in person, or at least when he is not around friends, and my husband Ron is quite happy to let me have the spotlight. But not this time. This time I want the world to see the men that made Kim Possible the woman that she is and join me in the spotlight."

Kim turned to face the men standing just behind her and gave them a nod. Both Wade and Ron seemed to need a second to gather their courage before joining Kim.

Once Kim was facing front again, she went on.

"I have said it many times over the years, and I will say it again here for everyone to hear: I could not do what I have done for over a decade without these two men beside me. Wade is our "Q", supplying the equipment along with the information needed to get the job done. And without Ron's support, help, and his great heart, I think I would have died a long time ago doing what we do. These men are my heart and my hands… and I want the world to know that I love you both."

When Kim gave both Ron and Wade a kiss on the check, it was carried across the globe.

"Now," Kim said as she turned to look into the camera while both Ron and Wade stepped back, "How about we get this started? First, I would like to say…"

-xx-

"…No Mr. Tattletale, I nor my cousin had been asked to pose in any men's magazines and I am pretty sure that either of us would no matter the money. And for the record for a third time Mr. Justin Tattletale, I am not going to make a guest appearance on Florida Shores, we are not going to appear on "I am a Celebrity." However, I think that Ron might like to appear on "Celebrity Dancing" after our vacation." Kim said as the cameras caught her giving what looked like a sigh before she went on.

"We have time for one more question. As is our custom with any press conference that Team Possible holds, the last question goes to Tricia Lebowski. Ms Lebowski?"

Televisions around the world got a second look at the American-African woman from Middleton's Channel 11 news after her coverage of the Team Possible wedding as she stood up.

"Kim, I know my fellow members of the press can be a bit tiring and sometimes keep asking the same questions over and over again. For that I'm sorry. You have my thanks for being so courteous. However Kim, there are two questions that have kept coming back over and over during this press conference. Questions that I think really haven't been answered yet. So, at the risk of joining them in asking the same thing over again, I'm going to ask it now: Why now and why so quickly?"

Kim shifted slightly.

"Let me answer the last one first Ms. Lebowski. This decision was not made quickly nor in haste. In fact, Ron and I have been talking it over for over a year."

The camera, pulled in for a close-up of Kim, managed to catch a faint smile cross her face that was gone almost before it was there.

"As for the first one: when Ron and I got married, our honeymoon was spent in the back of a cargo plane at over 30,000ft over the Atlantic Ocean.

We celebrated our first anniversary as a married couple in a cell due to some political misunderstanding while chasing down Motor Ed."

Kim paused for a moment. She appeared to be tired suddenly as her face seemed to lose a bit of coloring. At that moment, the device on Wade's belt beeped an odd tone and Dr. Director appeared beside Kim as if by magic.

Wade quickly pulled the device from his belt, looked at the screen, then moved to Kim.

"Kim, we have to go. You're needed." He told her in a whisper that was carried by the microphone to all corners of the world.

"Dr Director, can you finish this? Please and Thank you." Kim said, and then turned to face the press. "I am sorry, but it would appear that our vacation is going to be delayed for a bit." Kim then turned to face the group that she had introduced to the world as the group that would make the Prime Field Agents of Team Possible for the next year and a half as she and Ron took some time off and said "Let's go Team" then led them off the stage and out of the room.

Every camera followed Kim, Ron, Wade, and the others as they left the room. Once the door was closed the cameras turned back to Dr Director.

"I guess that I get to finish that question for you Ms. Lebowski. But before I do that, I feel that I should qualify the answer with a bit of background for the record. One of the main reasons that I can tell everyone here that this decision was not done overnight, but was thought about and talked about for over six months, is because that I married Kim's Uncle shortly after her and Ron graduated from High School and have been her Aunt for 4 years. I was involved in a number of those discussions that both Kim and Ron had with the family and with the members of the Foundation.

Ms. Lebowski, Kim and Ron have been doing what they do for over a decade. They have crossed the globe at a moments notice so they can stop someone's plan of conquest or retrieve something stolen. To rescue an endangered animal trapped on a mountain cliff, or even lend a hand when someone is hurt.

They do all that and more. And all they have ever asked for in return is a "Thank You" and maybe a favor in return.

So after over a decade of helping everyone else, they have come here today to ask us for a favor. The two people that have quite literally "Saved the World" more then once have asked us to allow them to take a vacation… to let them take some time off from everything to just let them be normal… to just be a husband and wife… to just be Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable for Eighteen months."

The cameras watched Dr. Director pause and take in a breath.

"After everything that they have done for us… for the world… is that too much to ask? Is it too much for us to give them? Is it too much that we let them just be Kim and Ron for eighteen months instead of being Team Possible?"

All across the world, in almost every nation, the answer was the same…

No.

"In closing," Dr. Director said, "I want to thank everyone for coming. I'm sure you will agree with me that Kim, Ron, and Wade have picked a team that can handle the job. Good evening."

As the gathered members of the press stood and applauded, the cameras followed the head of Global Justice as she left the podium and made her way out the door.

"Well, there's the answer to the question that everyone has been asking for the past 24 hours… Team Possible, starting tomorrow morning at 6:00am Mountain time here in the US, is going on an extended vacation." Connie Gatecrasher said as the CBA News cameras refocused on her.

"Kim Possible as assembled quite the replacement team. Stay with CBA News because after a small break, we will be back here at the Bunker to discuss the members of that team. We'll be right back."

To be continued within 48 hours...


	9. Chapter 9

-xx-

After closing the door behind her, Betty leaned her back against it and took a ragged breath.

'Get a grip Betts… if there was ever a doubt that you're a Possible, you just laid it to rest… you are a Possible to the bone' she thought as she took another deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She hadn't felt like this since her wedding day.

Standing back up straight, she adjusted her Uniform, a move that William Du sometimes called the "Betty Maneuver" but never to her face, and quickly made her way from the conference area into the Bunker's commutations center. Sitting at the main consoles Rebecca Jane Casey-Carlos, RJ to her friends, and her husband Arnold Patrick Carlos were watching one half of the monitors. The other half of the monitors were being watched by William Du and his wife Lindsey Peterson-Du. The monitors were showing the live broadcasts from everywhere.

"Report," Betty called out as she took up a position behind and to the center of everyone.

"So far, everyone is behaving themselves Director," Arnold answered without looking away from the monitors. "The only one that looks like it might be a problem is that team from the music channel. That music channel reporter has already hinted they have something that no one else is brave enough to report."

"Well I have to give that Tattletale credit for guts. Standing there in front of the World and asking Kim if she was nothing more then a "Gold digger" and in the same breath having the balls to comment on that rumor that Kim and Ron were never married in the first place." Betty commented.

"I almost pee'd myself when Kim told him that she would answer his questions if he answered hers, then asked him to confirm how many trips he had made to the "Body Shop" after saying that he repeatedly said that he would quit before he went under the knife and then wanted him to answer why he had spent over a million dollars dodging that slander case." Arnold said out loud to the room at large.

"My gut is telling me that 2HV and Justin Tattletale is up to something. If they do something they shouldn't, Wade and Wade-A have a little surprise cooked up for anyone that tries something. And based on that little exchange, I'll bet Wade-A is looking for a reason to go after Tattletale." Betty told him then waited for more.

After a full two minutes of silence, she nodded then moved to the door but was stopped short when she heard Will's voice.

"We have it under control Director, we'll call if something comes up that needs your attention. You have family business that you need to take care."

Betty didn't say anything; she just nodded her head, opened the door and left the room.

"By the way Will, isn't that reporter related to Senator Weiner from Kentucky?" asked RJ and Carlos whispered back yes and that they had a lot of pull in political circles.

"It's going to be hard on her and the rest for the next 18 months," Lindsey said as she turned to her husband.

"Yes, but she'll have help Lindsey. She is a Possible now after all. Besides, we'll be here if she… or they, need us." Will said as he reached over to give Lindsey's hand a squeeze before giving his full attention back to the monitors.

-xx-

Betty entered the elevator and watched the doors close. She waited for Wade-A to ask what floor she wanted, then remembered that he and Gillian had their virtual hands full at the moment. She pressed the button for the fourth level and felt the elevator move before she pressed the halt button.

Leaning against the wall, she recalled the press conference.

"Kimberly, you really did put together one very odd backup team" she whispered to no one. She had met them as they came in the day before, some for the first time, others she had met before.

Sarah Best she knew about. Sarah had been on Global Justice's radar screens for the past few years. An expert in computer hardware, she had helped Wade upgrade a few systems in the Bunker by designing whole new systems from the case up. Her knowledge in hardware went hand in hand with her ability to gather information that was only second to Wade himself.

But the big surprise happened when she had watched her go through the Bunker's combat firing range scoring 198 out of 200. She had entered the course wearing her version of Kim's Mission Outfit. A navy blue polo shirt with sleeves that just came to her elbows that had been custom fitted so that it highlighted and showed off the gifts that she had been given to the point of distraction. Over the shirt she had on a thin custom made Kevlar vest that emphasized even more what the shirt did. Continuing the theme, her custom grey pants were also fitted to highlight her curves and where tucked into ankle high soft leather boots that had been designed to be fire and impact resistant. But the twin belts that hug from her waist in a criss-cross that held twin EMP-51 series pistols gave the biggest shock to those that hadn't been warned. Just to either side of her spine, leaving room to roll cleanly if needed, she had matching twin ammunition pouches. The whole appearance gave her the look of a female gunslinger from the days of the "Wild West." And by her scores and reaction times on the course she could more than back up the appearance, and that didn't include anything more than what she had hidden.

Justine Flanner and Michael Cotton had been another surprise, kind of like a toddler standing beside a giant.

Justine, Dr Flanner she had to remind herself, had a slightly elongated face and was another class mate of Kim and Ron's. Her sandy blond hair was pulled back from her face with a black hair band and fell down to her shoulders. She had what looked like diamond stud earrings and a matching pendent hung around her neck from a gold chain. She had a black jacket on over a white blouse what was open at the throat and a black skirt that ended just below her stocking clad knees with a matching pair of black pumps. Justine had graduated from High School with a PhD in theoretical Physics, and was working on her second PhD in bio-chemistry.

Michael Cotton's nickname of "Big Mike" was slightly misleading: the man wasn't big… he was huge. The man stood over seven feet tall and was built like a mountain. His brown hair was cut short and his square jaw line stood out in a face that belonged on a baby if not for the size. In the 24 hours after being introduced to the pair, Betty's GJ research team found out that Mike had been called the "King of the Hall D bullies" during his high school days. The Middleton High football coach had tried every year to get him to play ball thinking that Mike would have made a one man wrecking crew but he had declined every year until his last, the year that Ron had played. There was even a rumor that the only time that Kim had ever been in detention, Mike had sat quietly beside her and let her paint his fingernails a bright red.

During their last year of school, Justine and Mike started secretly dating, but the word got out during the Middleton Days Fair that fall when Mike and Justine entered a Naco eating contest as a team. They had won in a surprise victory over Ron and Kim. Mike had carried Justine on his shoulder to get the trophy and misspoke saying that he liked "brainy", thus letting everyone know about them. According to rumors, after the word got out about them, everyone started calling them the "the Brains and the Brawn" of Middleton High and any teasing that Justine might have gotten over being the smartest kid in school stopped dead in its tracks. He had proposed at her graduation when she got her first PhD. Apparently she had rubbed off on him as he was now set to graduate in the fall with a PhD in Education.

She was quite familiar with Tim and Jim Possible, Kim's younger twin brothers, and with her step-daughter Joss.

Jim and Tim were an odd mix of both Anne and James. Their love of rockets clearly came from their father along with their single mindedness. Their ability to instinctively figure out a person within just a few moments came from Anne. Like Kim herself, they had highly intelligent minds. The boys towards sciences and machines, Kim's towards people and situations. At the age of 18 it was quite clear they favored James, while Kim had always been a reflection of Anne with a few differences.

Joss somehow was a younger reflection of Kim, with a few differences in personality and temperament. The physical resemblance of Joss to Kim was so strong that if you matched their eye and hair color perfectly, Kim's red hair was a shade or two brighter then Joss' dark auburn and Kim's eyes a bright green where Joss' were a shade of blue that matched the sky on most days, most would take Joss for Kim.

The illusion would be almost perfect unless Joss slipped into her Montana accent, her time studying at MIST to become a Doctor had removed that accent unless she became very tired or very mad. Joss' personality favored her father, laid back and quiet for the most part, with hints of Sheri Nicole's drive mixed in. Joss' ability to be a mirror image of Kim would come in handy during the next 18 months, but Betty prayed they would only need it rarely.

The biggest surprise had been Monique Jenkins. On first glance, Betty couldn't figure out why Kim had picked her for a backup team member. Although slim and fit, Monique wasn't athletic. In fact she appeared to be just what she was; an upcoming fashion designer that was under Coco Banana's wing that was also a part time model. After digging a bit farther she found that Monique had gone on a few missions with Kim and had a knack for very fast thinking on her feet and was well on her way to becoming a crack shot with a pistol. It was Monique's connections to the fashion world that had helped Team Possible in cases dealing with Camille Leon and the Fashionistas.

"God I hope you know what your doing Kim," Betty whispered as she pressed the run button on the elevator's control panel and let it finish taking her down.

When the doors opened she stepped out, turned to the right and quickly made her way to the Holo-lab. She closed the door and looked at all those gathered inside.

"Thank you for coming," she said as she moved to a table that had been setup in the center of the room where Wade was standing.

"We did what you and Wade asked," Sarah said gesturing to the others, "can you tell us now what's so important and what's up with Kim and Ron?"

"Did everyone sign the agreements Wade?" Betty asked her soon to be son-in-law. When he nodded, Betty could feel a weight lift from her shoulders… a small one, but one none the less.

"First, let me say thank you for agreeing to help Kim and Ron out on such short notice. Also thank you for playing along with the press conference, you did a very good acting job. I can see that Kim and Ron chose well in picking you to help if needed." Betty told them as she looked at the papers on the table. There was a single one that had not been signed, one for a Felix Renton. He had not been able to get to the Bunker in time for the press conference due to a prior comment at a robotics conference in Germany, but should be there in 24 hours… too late for what is coming next.

"How about I let Kim and Ron answer your questions?" Betty said as the door behind her opened to let Kim and Ron in.

Betty actually laughed when Monique spotted her friend and promptly told Kim:

"Girl, you got some 'splainin to do!" as she stuck a pose with her hands on the hips.

Everyone chuckled as Monique gave Kim her best "You're in the Dog House" look. Even Kim and Ron as they looked at Betty had a questioning look. When Betty nodded her head, and laid a finger aside her nose, Kim's smile at her best girlfriend took on an evil glint.

"You are right Mon, you and everyone deserves an explanation. And a good one for the favor I have asked you." Kim said then looked at Ron.

They stood there for a moment not moving then came to stand behind the table were Betty and Wade were.

"Ok," Kim said, "How about we start with the basics… how many of you remember me or Ron talking about Project Misdirection?"

Betty watched everyone's faces go totally blank, all but Sarah's. Instead her face changed from thoughtful, to surprised, then to shocked in seconds.

Kim smiled at Sarah, "I thought you might recall it Sarah." Then she turned to face the others.

"Project Misdirection is something that Wade, Ron, and I thought up a while back in case something happened to any of us. The reason that you do not recall it was that we never talked about it to anyone, other than asking you if you would help us out if we needed you. Wade only talked to Sarah about it in general terms when they were talking about holograms a while back." Kim said in a steady tone.

"I am sure you have all had a chance to talk to Wade-A by now?" she asked and everyone said yes.

That was when Kim and Ron walked through the table to stand beside Betty.

"I am his wife Gillian," Kim said as both her and Ron shimmered for just a second to be replaced with the Wade-A and Gillian Holographic Avatars.

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you." Gillian said with her Australian.

Everyone just stood there except for Sarah who folded her arms, smiled and nodded her approval. It took everyone else almost a full minute before they said anything.

"Something has happened to Kim and Ronnie?" Justine asked and Betty nodded.

"I take it that Kim left instructions with Wade to contact us to help out?" Sarah asked and Betty nodded again.

"Does this have anything to do with the rumored UFO sighting over Montana in the past few days?" asked Mike, his voice a low rumble. Again Betty just nodded.

"Lowardians?" asked Justine, and Monique at the same time.

Sarah was as cool as a cucumber and leaned against the nearby wall with one foot drawn up against it. If she had been wearing a cowboy hat her profile would have passed for a professional gunslinger.

"Not Lowardian's. We'd know if they came as they'd make themselves immediately known. They don't come and then run away. I'd say it's someone else and that whatever it is will affect this little planet of ours."

Betty managed not to laugh, but could not stop the smile that crossed her face. With very little information to go on the others were putting two and two together in record time, but it was Sarah that had come up with the right answer to the question that hadn't been asked.

'Kim and Ron, it would appear, did know what they were doing' Betty thought.

"Yes and no," was her reply.

Before anyone could ask another question, Wade-A spoke up.

"Betty, you have 10 minutes before the final replay starts. Gillian and I are going to turn off our holograms and redirect the resources to Slim's lab." When she replied her acknowledgement, the pair of holograms said good bye and faded away.

"I told you that I would let Kim and Ron explain everything." Betty said as she again looked over Kim and Ron's friends. "But that's not quite true, it will be Kim that will do most of the explaining."

Betty paused for a second before continuing on.

"You signed the confidentially agreements before you could be brought in. If you will follow me, I'm about to show you the reason behind them. Only a hand full of people know about what really has happened… and each and everyone one of them is here in the Bunker. This information can not get out of this facility. If you talk about it to anyone other then the people I tell you, you will be placed under arrest for violations of National Security and I will personally see to it that you disappear so fast and so deep that no one will find you… ever. Do I make myself clear?"

Betty knew how that sounded… like the threat that it was. This was her family and damn it she was going to protect them the best way she knew how. And if that meant threatening this group then so be it.

Almost as one they all nodded.

"Good. If you will follow me." Betty said as she led them out the door, into the elevator, and onto the level with Slim's lab.

The Global Justice agents standing inside the elevator vestibule watched Betty and her party come off the elevator and gather around.

"Everyone else inside?" she asked.

"Yes Dr Director" they replied.

Betty nodded then moved to the door to the lab. She looked back and could see the guards shift positions enough to cover everyone. Their instructions had been very specific: if anyone was denied access to the lab by Wade-A, they were to be arrested immediately and placed under guard until their identity could be verified. That included herself.

"Ready Wade-A?" she asked.

"Ready Betty." Answered Wade-A.

"When you arrived, you were taken into the security office and had your palm print scanned and a bio-print entered into the system. You were also given a password that you were then allowed to change. Those scans and passwords are the only keys used in the Bunker, and this is your first chance to try them out.

Each of you will place your palm on the scanner. Wade-A will scan you and take a bio-print. If it all matches, you will be allowed to enter the lab. If you fail, you will get to spend sometime in the Global Justice holding cells on level 5."

When they all nodded their understanding, Betty moved to the door and placed her and on the scanner. A green light moved up and down Betty's hand three times.

"Palm print and bio-print identified as Elizabeth Possible. Standing by for voice print and password." Said Wade-A.

"Doctor Elizabeth Possible" Betty said, "Password: Alpha One Four Delta Twenty-one Baker Two."

Instead of the door opening like it had earlier for her, the voice of Wade-A said "I detect Sarah Best, Justine Flanner, Mike Cotton, and Monique Jenkins with you Betty. Please have them step forward so they can each be scanned for access."

"Wade-A, confirm my identity." Betty said as she placed her hand on the scanner again and watched as the green light rescanned her hand.

"Confirmed, Betty." Wade-A said.

"Wade-A, over-ride password requirement for access to this lab for the next 2 minutes. Authorization code Elizabeth Possible Alpha Beta Twenty-One Delta Slim One."

"Over-ride confirmed." Wade-A said.

Turning to face the gathered youngsters Betty said, "We don't have all day, start scanning."

Quickly they each pressed their hands to the scanned and watched the green light. When everyone was scanned the door opened and they moved quickly inside the same small room that Betty encountered earlier. They again quickly had their hands scanned before the second door opened and entered the lab to find themselves in an area that had been walled off with curtains.

"Wade-A, time left?" Betty asked.

"Two minutes" came the reply.

"You are to follow me into the lab. Do not touch anything… I repeat: Do not touch anything. Understand?"

When they all said yes, she went on.

"The only people that you are to talk about what you see here are those in this room. Understood?"

Again, everyone said yes.

"Then follow me." She told them as the curtain in front of them was removed. They all made their way around the Tornado avatar and joined James, Anne, Tim, and Jim Possible who were standing next to Jean and Gene Stoppable, each holding one of Hana's hands. Just behind them where Yuri, Hirotaka, and Sensei. Joss and Wade were standing to one side and were joined by Slim as Betty's group entered and stood around the walls.

Everyone was looking at the image that the lab's Holo-projectors where emitting dead center of the room.

The perfect image of Kimberly Anne Possible-Stoppable.

"Replay in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Now." Came Wade-A's voice.

Just a heartbeat after the word "now" the Holo-image of Kim shifted.

"Hey guys, bet you're surprised to see this." said the image of Kim. She paused for a moment.

"If you are watching this, Uncle Slim has connected Tornado to his Lab's computer. I'm sorry for the all the trouble that's caused you Uncle Slim, but we were told it was the only way for all this to work.

Ron and I have been promised that what happened to the Bunker's computer systems is not harmful or will damage it in any way. Please tell Gillian and Woodrow that we are sorry Uncle Slim."

Kim paused then, her image moving slightly as she shifted her feet.

"We've been told that this recording, explaining briefly what has happened, will replay three times. The countdown for the repeats starts when the first playback does. The second will start 36 hours later, the last at the 72 hour mark. That will give you plenty of time Uncle Slim to contact Mom and Dad along with Mom and Dad Stoppable so they can see one of these playbacks "live."" Kim said, using air quotes on the work live.

"First, the virus that invaded the Bunker's Computer system is just that… a virus. Or in this case… Two. Doc Hartford explained what they were and how they worked the best he could. They are computer programs that he can create at will and they are custom programmed by his thoughts. He calls them tweekers.

The two tweekers that invaded the Bunkers computer system are called Tripwire and Searchlight. Tripwire is used to detect and disable alarm systems; Searchlight hacks into databanks or computer systems and pulls information from them."

The hologram of Kim turned to the right. Everyone could hear Ron's voice say "Don't forget to tell them that Rufus is with us KP."

The look that Kim gave then was quite familiar to her family and her close friends; it was the look that she reserved just for Ron. The one that clearly spoke "I love you very much, but you need to be quiet now Ron."

"I think you just did Ron. Now please let me finish, Doc Hartford said that this recording has a time limit." Kim said, her voice patient.

"Searchlight will download a number of files into the Bunker's computers from Tornado. Wade, Gillian, and Woodrow will be able to access them after the third play of this recording, or so we have been told. One file is information on a group called the Galaxy Rangers. According to the file, they are a peace keeping force like the police, although from the information we were given I think Global Justice would be a bit closer. The Rangers that came to get us are Niko, Shane Gooseman, Zachary Foxx, and Walter Hartford. Their bios are included in the file.

Another file contains a history of the next two years. Or a prediction of the next two years from our point of view. You'll need to share the files with Global Justice Uncle Slim so they can help with anything that comes up."

Kim moved just a bit and the camera followed her. In the background a group of 4 robot horses appeared, very advanced versions of Slim's own Tornado's. Standing beside them was a tall blond haired man that appeared to be somewhere around six feet tall.

He had on what looked like white pants with blue patches at his knees along with blue stripes that ran from high inside his thighs and ran out and over his hips, giving the appearance that the white was some kind of armor or maybe riding chaps. The pants were tucked into a pair of white cowboy boots that appeared to be part of the chaps with a matching blue strip that ran up the front from his ankles to the top and had silver spurs. He had on a long sleeved shirt that was the same color blue in his pants. His shoulders were covered in a matching white that looked like either shoulder pads, helping the idea that he had on some kind of light body armor, or were just part of the shirt. The front had a fold that was folded back and buttoned down showing a white color. He also worn white gloves or gauntlets that ended just below his elbow and around his neck he wore a white scarf tied into a lose knot. Criss-crossing his hips were a pair of gun belts, the holsters riding low placing the butts in them within easy reach of his hands.

Standing beside the blond was a brown haired man that stood just a little shorter than the blond. He wore clothes matching the blonds, but his shirt had a large white stripe that started at his waist and went up to almost his shoulders. Were the blond wore twin guns, the brown haired man wore one on his right hand side.

"You need to hurry Kim," said a man's voice.

"Right Doc," Kim said with a nod. "That was Doc Hartford by the way, he says that I have to hurry so hang on, here comes the good part."

Kim took a deep breathe then dove in.

"The Ranges have come here from our future… the year 2186. They live in a galaxy were humans have finally made it to the stars, I'll bet that dad will love to hear that. They are being attacked by some old friends of mine and Ron's: Lowardians. Or will soon be. Based on what they told us, and on the video that the brought with them from Wade-A and Gillian.

The Foundation is now part of BETA, or the Bureau for Extra-Terrestrial Affairs. Wade-A told them that they needed to come get me and Ron… God… Wade and Amanda are going to love that their cyber doppelgangers are alive and living that far in the future. He convinced them that Ron and I are the only hope they have of stopping a Lowardian invasion."

"Three minutes left Kim," said a woman's voice.

"Thank you Niko" Kim said then hurried on.

"Wade, I know that you will be listening to one of the play backs, if not the first." Kim lifted her right hand and placed her index finger just under her right eye. "Code Possible One Thirty-five Tango Twenty-one Sam Break Break Two Stoppable, Verify code Kim Stoppable Nineteen Alpha Tango Fifty-five." She paused for just a heartbeat and changed her index finger with her ring finger, her wedding band showing. "You have our go ahead for Project Misdirection once you verify with Betty. There is a file in my computer at the Foundation named "Backup Team." Contact the people listed in the file. They all agreed to help if we ever needed them, and I think this qualifies. They are our friends Wade. Please take care of them.

The Rangers have proven that they are real Uncle Slim. Ron and I are going back with them… back to the future… to the year 2186. They have shown us proof that for the next 18 months, Ron and I practically disappeared for those 18 months… that we "went on vacation" as it were and that we showed back up again at the end of that time. The proof is part of the files Wade. Look for a file called Pixel.

Tell everyone that we love them, and you too Uncle Slim.

Wade, Code Possible Stoppable Twenty-one Beta Gama Nine Nine Two Ron."

And with that, the hologram of Kim stopped moving.

Everyone stood still, no one making a sound.

Finally Betty broke the quiet. "Wade, the codes that Kim gave you?"

Wade moved to a computer terminal and starting typing.

"The first code was something that she and I came up with in case someone kidnapped her or Ron and tried to force them to do something by threatening the other. If it had been Ron, he would have swapped the "Possible" and "Stoppable" around. That code says that they are alright and not under duress. Her index finger under her eye means that she is telling the truth… or the truth as she knows it. The verify code is just that, verifying that she really is Kim."

Wade paused as the computer brought up a screen. With two quick keystrokes, the screen was brought up on a large monitor hanging on the wall. At the top of the screen was the name "Project Misdirection" and in the middle was just one word with a blank text box below it: Code.

Wade entered the code that Kim gave him. The screen went blank then a video started showing Kim and Ron.

"If you are watching this, something has happened to either Ron or me… but most likely to both of us.

If I gave you this code Wade after I told you to start "Misdirection" either I or Ron felt that whatever we are doing is dangerous and we think there might be a chance that we might not make it back.

Entering the code on my computer will unlock a number of files that include our safe combination and our wills.

Both Ron and I hope that this is not needed, but we thought it was a good idea.

We know you will take care to things and let the right people know Wade.

We love you."

The video stopped and moved to one side of the screen, on the other was Wade's name and a text box.

Wade turned to look at everyone.

"How about we not go there for now," he said and closed the window on the screen. He then attacked the keyboard as screen after screen flew by on the monitor. It took him about three minutes but he appeared to find the files that Kim talked about. Judging by what was flashing on the screen, Kim had been misleading them… there weren't just a few files, there were hundreds if not thousands that had been added to the Bunkers databases and that had been stored in Tornado's systems.

"Wade-A, you and Gillian recording this?" he asked.

"We are on it boss," was Wade-A response.

Opening the first file on the list named oddly enough, "Open Me First", Wade said to no one and everyone:

"How about we take a look at what they left us…"

-xx-

Part one complete.

Author's Notes:

First, I want to say thank you to everyone that has come this far with this tale. I hope that you have enjoyed it up to this point.

As I'm sure you have figured out by the title, this is the first part of a longer tale… One that will see Kim and Ron taking a very long trip. One into the future to the year 2186 to see some "old friends."

And, based on a few reviews, I'm pretty sure that I might have upset a few readers by now… A Kim and Ron story that really doesn't have Kim and Ron in it. Please bear with me, oh kind and gracious readers… they are coming. And what's in store for our favorite Blond and Red-head is something the likes of which they have never seen before. Or I hope so anyway.

I'm working on completing the outline of the next part of this tale. This story is the first story of mine that I have done an outline on… so you have some idea of how big it just might be. I hope you stay around for the ride.

Next, I have a few people that I need to take the time here and acknowledge and say a very heartfelt thank you too.

For my partners in Crime and very dear friends, I want to say a very big and heartfelt thank you to both members of JAKT. Both Ja and Kt have put in a lot of time going over this tale with me and helping to improve what was on the page at the end of the first round draft. Their help with the pace and flow here were greatly appreciated, most definitely with Yori's chapter and this one as I had trouble with the description work and with the press conference.

To Kt who took time out of her studies, making time to look at the drafts and make improvements, suggestions, and wonderful comments and ideas… even if it was during her lab time at school while still making A's in her advanced classes. You are wonder and I love you my dear Ag.

To Ja, who also somehow found the time in his busy work schedule to not only find time to read and help this tale along, but for also taking the time out from his Mim and Jon tale. Thank you Ja. And to quote a dear friend of ours, "A Manly Hug ensues."

You two helped me through a hard time, and I thank you. There is a lot of you two in this tale now… and I hope you will help me keep it going and flowing the right way. And when you are ready… I do believe that a Cheerleader, an odd Blue Box, and a certain Doctor along with me are ready and waiting for you.

To everyone that has left a review to this point:

CajunBear73, Screaming Phoenix, Katsumara, LTAOZFAN, Thomas Linquist, JCS1966, The Swedish Guy, mkusenagi2, Comet Moon, MaceEcam, and LTAOZFAN who said that I've been driving everyone crazy with this tale. I thank you for your time in reading and more so for taking the time to drop a review… they are most welcome.

Now to the hard part…

There is one last person that I want to say thank you too, but he is no longer with us. My dear friend cpneb.

I bounced this story around with him from almost the first idea. We talked about story plots, character backgrounds (Something that he was very good at) and action scenes that are yet to come. When I told him about some connections that I have planed for a few of the characters, he took over 5 mins to stop laughing then told me that I had really thought this one out. He also did some beta work on the first few chapters of this tale.

The Bunker and quite a few characters in this part of the tale are his: Rebecca Jane Casey-Carlos, and her husband Arnold Patrick Carlos, along with Lindsey Peterson-Du, Agents Frank Grams and Frankie Harrison aka the "Hot Dogs" are just a few along with the names Gene and Jean Stoppable. Elizabeth Isis Director-Possible and her husband Samuel Clemons (Slim) Possible and Joss are his take on those characters from the show… I gave Betty the middle name of Isis which had him laughing so hard he started crying.

In our talks about this tale, I asked cpneb if I could "borrow" parts of his Blue Eyes Shinning world as it would take me forever to recreate the parts that I needed for this tale in my Team Possible Foundation world, which I have not forgotten about.

His reply floored me:

"Take what you need, and you didn't need to ask. That world is as much yours now as it is mine. You are a part of that world Star…"

His encouragement and kind words kept me going when I first started writing here… and they keep me going now. He would not want me to stop.

I miss you my friend.

This whole dang story is for you.

Star-Eva01


End file.
